Intertwined
by InEverySingleWay
Summary: Percy and Annabeth, there was no doubt their fates were intertwined. A collection of Percabeth one-shots based around one-word prompts. Ch 34 - 'Percy was internally freaking out, waiting for Annabeth to panic and leave, or worse, panic and leave him.' I love you all {on hiatus}
1. Beautiful

**These will be based around one-word prompts so if you have any suggestions please PM or review. These will also be very short.**

BEAUTIFUL

"Hey Wise Girl how's packing going?" Annabeth laughed over the phone

"Not very fast now that I'm talking to you. There, Now I'm on speaker so I can talk _and pack". _Percy heard the door slam

"What was that?" Annabeth rolled her eyes

"Just my roommate Amie, so don't say anything incredibly inappropriate" Amie laughed in the background

"Hi Amie!" Annabeth stifled a laugh as Amie replied with a mumble; they sat there in awkward silence for a moment before Percy decided he would break it.

"You look beautiful today Wise Girl" Percy could almost hear Annabeth's blush through the phone

"You can't see me stupid"

"You always look beautiful"

Annabeth chose to ignore Amie's 'Aawww".

**Tell me what you think, flames welcome :)**

**Xx StealingChristmasLights**


	2. Hero

**So, here's my second chapter (mention any reviewers). Hope you like :)**

HERO

Annabeth drew her name in the fog on her dorm window. Then his. Amie walked in and grabbed her hoodie off her (incredibly messy) bed

"Someone's pining for their hero" she playfully jeered in a sing-song voice

"Yeah, something like that" Annabeth mumbled. Amie let out an exasperated sigh

"You wanna come for a jog with me" A mulled it over before agreeing. As the two girls were about to leave Annabeth rushed over to her bed to get her hoodie and heard a tick

"What was that?" Amie rolled her eyes

"What?" Annabeth shushed her and heard it again

"That! It's coming from outside" Annabeth ran to the window, closely followed by Amie, to see a soaked green-eyed boy with a handful of small rocks standing outside.

"My Hero"

**Thanks for anyone who's reading! **

**Xx StealingCristmasLights**


	3. Intertwined

**So I just wanna thank all my reviewers- ChildOfWisdom, myfaboulousity, PiperM and amazinggirl96! Thanks sooo much! Now to my third chapter!**

INTERTWINED

Sally tackled her son in a hug as soon as he stepped through the doorway and Paul gave him a man-hug before they even noticed Annabeth was standing awkwardly next to Percy, Sally hugged her too.

Annabeth nudged Percy with her elbow and nodded in his Mum's direction

"Well, Mum, I kind of have something to tell you. You see there was a chocolate brick and a bubble and the Stolls and it was hot and she won't make it easy for me"

Percy smiled as if that cleared everything up while Sally and Paul looked at him with confused looks. Annabeth just rolled her eyes, laughed and intertwined her hand with Percy's. Paul still says the people 4 floors up could hear Sally's squeal of joy.

**Hope u like!**

**StealingChristmasLights xx**


	4. Beauty

**Welcome to chapter 4! To the reviewers that pointed out my mistakes, thanks. I have tried to fix them but my grammar still sucks. This is in Paul's POV and does not actually feature Percy or Annabeth in person but is still Percabeth. Hope u like it!**

BEAUTY

"Paul, you must talk to that step-son of yours, he is being difficult in my class again"

Paul looked up to see the only other English teacher at Goode High ,Mr. Gruch. Mr. Gruch was a stout man with greying curly hair,he seemed to (for reasons not-so unknown) dislike Percy.

"What did Percy do this time Mr. Gruch"

"Nothing! Nothing at all. He flat-out refused to do the task assigned to him! It is getting ridiculous Paul!"

Paul let out an exasperated sigh,

"What was the task?"

"Well" exclaimed Mr. Gruch "we are currently working on poetry and each student was assigned one word for their poem to revolve around"

Paul cut Mr. Gruch off "What was Percy's assigned word?"

"Beauty."

Paul mentally chuckled over Percy writing a long in-depth poem about beauty.

Mr. Gruch decided to continue his complain-

"Well he has a whole period to write a poem and at the end of the period he has done next to nothing! One measly word scribbled at the bottom of the page. The word doesn't even make any sense!"

Mr. Gruch thrust a piece of lined paper into Paul's face. On it had a date, title of 'Beauty' and one word written in the bottom left corner of the page.

Annabeth.

**AWWWW! We had to do this at school, my word was 'Broken' and I got full marks! Yay Me! Does anyone have any ideas for a word? Just PM or review me!**

**StealingChristmasLights xx**


	5. Reunion

**So I'm freaking out about my maths test tomorrow and I just need to get my mind off things so this story is stress-relief. I know it is overdone and slightly clichéd but here is my version of the reunion in the Mark Of Athena. It mainly focuses on Percabeth, sorry.**

REUNION

In retrospect, Percy thought, he should've just listened to Reyna and kept his mouth shut which would've prevented the whole I'll-kill-you-Seaweed-Brain thing.

At the start he was pretty happy considering the Giant Greek Warship might ruin any chance of the two cultures getting along which would eventually lead to the World being taken over by Gaea, but all he could think about was Annabeth. She was on that ship, he knew it, and she would run into his arms and they would kiss and they would have their little happy-moment and everything would be great for a while. He did _not _think that through.

Percy strode towards Reyna and they walked to the front of the crowd together while Frank and Hazel closely followed them.

The first people off were two blondes, one was a guy with a crew-cut and a silent aura of power flickering beside him, judging by Reyna's sudden relaxation in posture he guessed it was Jason. The other Percy recognized immediately, she had long golden princess-curls which were currently held into a high ponytail and stormy grey eyes scanning the crowd for Percy. When their eyes met Percy let out a weak smile "Keep your mouth shut if you want this to go well" Reyna warned him but he only heard a blurry version of what she said because of his staring contest with the daughter of Athena.

The two blondes walked towards them followed by a dark-haired boy who looked like he was talking the whole way and a girl with her caramel hair tied in two messy braids. When they groups met there was a silence as neither group was willing to break it, Annabeth was looking down while percy stared at her and Reyna had hardened her expression.

"Hey Wise Girl"

Annabeth let out a sigh of relief and smiled, suddenly the invisible wall between the two was broken and Percy engulfed Annabeth in a hug which Annabeth gratefully returned. Before drawing back and punching Percy in the stomach.

"Wise Girl! Wise Girl? 8 freakin months and all you can say is Hey Wise Girl! I am going to kill you Percy Jackson!" By now Percy was running away from an enraged Annabeth while the entire Roman Empire and two Greek Demigods watched in shock.

"You. Stupid. Freakin. Seaweed. Brain." Yelled Annabeth, emphasising each word with a punch to Percy.

"Do you realize how worried I've been! You are so stupid and-and… and I missed you" Percy was hit with another sharp blow to his stomach but this time it was Annabeth burying herself in his toga

"You ever leave me again and I will hunt you to the ends of the Earth and stab you"

Percy smiled and lifted her head up so he was looking into her eyes

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

**So, is anybody else sick of all the reunion scenes where Percy and Annabeth make-out in front of the fricken Roman Empire? I see them as best friends when they reunite- hugging and fighting and you can tell they love eachother but I think they wouldn't kiss until they were alone. Am I the only one?**

**StealingChristmasLights xx**


	6. Fight

**So this was a request from cutesypie22. She suggested 'Fight". Thankyou to all my reviewers! I checked my email and I had like 20 inboxes and I was like "eeeeeee!". To Wonderstruck Pen, see if you can catch the Taylor Swift reference in this chapter ;)**

FIGHT

It wasn't their first fight, not by far, but it was their first _real_ fight. The first fight where Percy was so angry the tap blew-up and the first fight where Annabeth ran into the street with tears brimming.

She doesn't even remember how it started. It was 2.30 in the morning and Annabeth found a small box of Moonlace on Percy's windowsill, she asked him about it and he said it was nothing but she said she knew he saw Calypso and _it was on. _Soon the whole of New York could probably hear them yelling about random things.

"Well your Mum hates me!"

"What does that have to do with anything! You're so stupid!"

"Stop calling me stupid! We can't all be children of Athena!"

"Yes but we _can_ all be non-moronic!"

Percy stuttered for a second, unable to think of a comeback.

"Well you loved Luke!"

Percy regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. Annabeth's eyes began to fill with tears from the stress of the whole thing and she slammed their apartment door behind her. Percy leaned on the back of the door and slid down until he was sitting on the apartment floor. He couldn't let this happen.

Annabeth wiped the tears from her eyes as she sat in the gutter outside Percy's and her apartment. She felt ridicolous crying in a gutter at 2.30 in the morning wearing pyjamas but she didn't really know what to do. She immediately wiped away the tears and hardened her expression when she saw Percy running out into the street.

Annabeth stood and turned to face him

"What do you want now? Here to add your name to the long list of people that left me?"

She collapsed into tears again and returned to her seat in the gutter. Percy sat down next to her and slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You know I'd never leave you"

**Review! **

**StealingChristmasLights xx**


	7. Sky

**Oh My Gods Guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love Pug1998! She keeps reviewing! Thankyou so much! Keep suggesting words! Sorry about the car, I have absolutely no idea about cars :) The name of this chapter is a bit of a play on words. P.S. I just made up the name of Annabeth's school.**

SKY

Annabeth stood out the front of Maryfield Prep School scanning the parking lot for Percy's black Toyota Prada, it was nowhere to be seen. Amie and Tate came up and stood next to her, It was a complete coincidence that Tate, a daughter of Hermes with ice-blue eyes and light brown hair went to the same school, Amie was Annabeth's mortal room-mate with black hair and brown eyes and the two of them were the only friends Annabeth had managed to make in her first semester at Maryfield.

"Sooooo" started Tate "You seeing Percy this afternoon?"

Annabeth rolled my eyes

"So what if I am? He is my boyfriend"

"I want to meet him! Tate got to! Annabeth I am one of your best friends and I must approve of your boyfriend!"

Annabeth laughed

"Amie, you will see Percy soon, he's picking me up from school today so you can meet him and shut-up about it."

Amie nodded and Tate laughed before looking over Annabeth's shoulder and her smiled turned to a scowl. Annabeth turned around to see the most popular girls of their grade. Sky, Shae and Annie. Sky was clearly the leader with long black hair in perfect ringlets and mysterious deep brown eyes, Shae and Annie were just her followers. Annabeth never got along with the trio as they immediately saw as a threat and degraded her to boost their confidence.

"There goes my good mood."

Sky sauntered up to them with Shae and Annie flanking her. She flicked her hair over her shoulder before glaring at Annabeth.

"Who would _you_ possibly be waiting for Chase"

Annabeth rolled her eyes

"I don't see how that's any of your business Sky"

Sky giggled and put her dainty hand over her mouth as if it would push the giggle back in

"It's probably your Dad or something, no-one else but these losers" she gestured to Amie and Tate "Would be bothered with you"

Just as Annabeth was about to reply with a witty comeback she was interrupted by a deep male voice

"Annabeth?"

She turned around to see the one and only Percy Jackson searching the front of the school for her

"Percy! Over here!"

Annabeth waved to show her position, Percy saw her and began to make his way over to her.

When Percy was about 5 feet away from Annabeth Sky cut in front of him.

"Hi I'm Sky Ash, and you are?"

Percy let out a weak smile and glanced at Annabeth to see her glaring daggers at the back of Sky's head

"Umm.. Hi? I'm Percy. Could you please get out of the way for a seco-"

"I was wondering if you wanna get together some time and" Sky stepped closer to Percy so that their faces were only inches apart "Get to know eachother"

Percy took a big step back and quickly moved around her

"Umm sorry, I can't, I'm going out with my girlfriend tonight" Percy gestured to Annabeth and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Annabeth smirked.

"You. And. Her?" Percy nodded as though he didn't see the look of shock mixed with horror on Sky's face and led Annabeth towards his car.

Annabeth waved to her friends before shooting an icy glare at Sky and her gang as the car zoomed off.

**All reviews are appreciated! I like constructive criticism, suggestions for words, anything!**

**And no! I definitely didn't name the OC's after some bitchy girls at my school. pffft. That's crazy.**

**StealingChristmasLights xx**


	8. Bed

**Sooooo I now have 2 PAGES of reviews! Eeeeeee! I get excited so easily. My birthday is in a week and I'm just in a happy mood so here is chapter 8! I think I've said this before but thankyou Pug1998! You just keep reading! This is set on The Argo II possibly sometime in MoA and is just one of the many mishaps on the ship that would never be mentioned in the **_**actual**_** booksit's in Piper's POV. P.S. this has a few cheeky, slightly suggestive comments from Leo so just be warned.**

BED

"I didn't do anything"

"You hit a rock!"

"Percy should have seen the rock coming!"

"You're not seriously blaming Percy for you hitting a rock"

I walked into the kitchen on the Argo II to see Percy practically holding Annabeth back from killing Leo

"My bed broke!" Annabeth screeched

Annabeth looked about ready to punch Leo.

"Were you and Percy having a little too much fun?" Leo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She looked ready to run him through with her dagger now.

Percy stepped in front of Annabeth to face Leo and Leo looked a little scared just from being this close to The Saviour Of Olympus .

"Leo" Percy stated calmly "When we hit that rock last night Annabeth's bed's leg broke and she was trying to ask if you could fix it."

Leo looked at his feet, he hadn't known Percy long and was kind of scared of him, even Jason was a bit threatened by Percy's power.

"Yes. I could fix it, but it might take a couple weeks seeing as we don't really have any workshop tools on the boat"

I sat down at the kitchen table as Percy and Leo continued to discuss solutions

"She could sleep on a mattress on the floor?" suggested Leo

"We can't risk Annabeth getting hurt over lack of sleep" Hazel pointed out

"I could sleep on the mattress and Annabeth could sleep in my room?" suggested Percy but Annabeth objected

"You need your sleep just as much as I do"

Soon everybody was yelling out suggestions and my head started to hurt.

"Shut Up!" I yelled, my charmspeak coming through just enough to silence the room

"Why doesn't Annabeth_ and_ Percy sleep in Percy's bed?"

Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank and I were looking at Annabeth to see how'd she react, we were used to seeing her on edge and she was _terrifying._

Annabeth and Percy had both turned bright red at the suggestion

"You. Are. _Kidding Me._? I exclaimed

"While Percy was missing Annabeth was in a bit of a mood and I don't really know Percy well enough to be asking about their relationship. But from what Camp Half-Blood has told me Percy held up the sky and blew up Mt. St Helens for Annabeth and she took a poisoned dagger for him and was the only one who knew his Achilles Heel. Yet you won't _sleep in the same bed_?"

Annabeth and Percy grew redder at every word while the rest of the room looked in shock at what the couple had done for each other.

"If Annabeth wants to she is welcome to sleep in my bed until hers is fixed"

Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek with a mumbled thanks and left the kitchen.

Leo soon discovered even _after_ Annabeth's bed was fixed it still wasn't slept in.

**Review! Suggest words, constructive criticism, flames, anything!**

**StealingChristmasLights xx**


	9. Aphrodite

**Hey! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! Especially piano108 and icanhazjoy, you made my day! I haven't had a single bad review yet! And who is VengefulMothSlayer? Does anyone know? She gave me some really great advice and I want to know who she is. So I love Percabeth jealousy and it's especially fun if they're demigods! Hope you like it :)**

APHRODITE

Aphrodite, Aphrodite. I'm a daughter of The Greek Goddess of love and beauty. That's a lot to take in. The blonde next to me is explaining how I'm a demigod and how last year there was a war against Kronos and some guy called Percy saved the world, who names their child Percy?

I was trying to zone out the blonde, Annabeth I think her name is, so I looked to my left to see the _hottest guy I have ever seen _, if not then at least top 5. He had black hair that _only just_ reached his eyelashes and muscles that weren't freaky-huge but were _definitely_ there and from here I could see his eyes that looked the exact shade of the sea.

"Who is _that_?" I interrupted, looking at the guy

Annabeth smirked before replying

"_That_ is Percy, Savior of Olympus"

Oh My Gods. Hot _and_ a hero. That was enough to make any girl melt.

"He has a girlfriend"

I rolled my eyes "So? Girlfriends are like strapless dresses. _You know what I mean_?" I winked.

She slowly shook her head and I rolled my eyes. Obviously not my sister.

"It means you just stick your chest out and the problems solved"

She looked at me with horror. Definitely not my sister.

"Doesn't matter, I'm gonna go talk to him"

I started to walk towards the guy, Annabeth tried to argue before just giving up with a sigh and following me.

I flicked my midnight-black hair over my shoulder and lowered my eyelids over my deep mysterious brown eyes before walking up to him and watching as he walked straight past me towards Annabeth.

He swiftly took my suitcase out of her grip

"You are not supposed to be carrying anything heavy with that shoulder of yours"

Annabeth rolled her eyes

"It's Paige's" She gestured to me "and I have to take it to her cabin"

"Then I'm coming with you"

Yes!

"Fine" sighed Annabeth, but she smiled while doing it.

The whole walk to my cabin I tried to get Percy's attention but failed to do so, he seemed not interested in me _at all._

When we got to the my cabin I stepped inside and was assigned a bunk. Percy dropped my bag and kissed Annabeth on the cheek before leaving.

Annabeth? Annabeth was his girlfriend? Oh My Gods!

After the couple left I went to sit down on my bed but instead sat on something hard, I looked at the bed to see a golden bow. The bow was beautiful, with intricate designs carved into the golden metal, It had a note attached.

'_My Darling Paige,_

_Sorry about that but there is no way you were coming between Percabeth, I would have to disown you. You had no real chance anyway. Here is a welcoming gift._

_-Mum_

_P.S. try the Apollo Cabin'_

**If you're interested I have recently posted some poems. They're called Broken, Glass and Stone and Painted Gold.**

**StealingChristmasLightsxx**


	10. Underwear

**Woooo! My 10****th**** chapter already! Someone, can't remember who, suggested pyjamas and I immediately though of a bit of an embarrassing moment so I changed it to underwear. Haha! Enjoy!**

UNDERWEAR

"Yeah, I'll just IM her now"

Grover was asking if Annabeth and I were going to be at camp next weekend and I decided to ask about giving Annabeth a lift.I swept my hand through my IM with Grover and walked over to the small fish bowl in my room, using my powers to manipulate the water into a thin screen of mist which projected a rainbow on the wall.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow please accept my offering"

An image of Annabeth appeared in the rainbow and it was a few moments before I realized that Annabeth was wearing nothing but underwear, red and lacy underwear.

"Errr uhh umm"

I used my hand to cover my eyes and blushed scarlet, once Annabeth realized I was there I could almost _hear _her blush through the IM.

"Perseus! What are you doing?"

Now _I know_ I was dating Annabeth but we had only been dating for about a month and she rarely showed any skin (even though she could get away with walking around in a bikini all day) so both of us were extremely embarrassed at the thought of me seeing Annabeth in just her lacy red underwear and matching bra. I had to check for drool before she caught me.

"I-I-I err"

"You can open your eyes"

I opened my eyes to see Annabeth rolling hers

"I was just going to ask if yo wanted a lift to camp next weekend."

Annabeth smiled through the mist

"That would be great, thanks"

Neither of our blushes had faded and I was looking down at my shoes

"Umm, cool so. Yeah. Bye"

Just as Annabeth went to disconnect the call I told her to wait

"I love the lacy red underwear by the way"

**Haha, I was caught in just my bikini one time and the most popular/arrogant guy in my class wolf whistled and said something how green looked great on me. I laughed so hard I almost fell over!**

**StealingChristmasLights xx**


	11. Ring

**There was a suggestion for 'Ring' and the first thing I thought of was a wedding ring so here is a bit of a fic on how Percy **_**could**_** have proposed, but I don't think so.**

RING

"I think Percy's cheating on me"

Annabeth's voice crackled over the phone

"That's insane" replied Thalia "I'm a Huntress, I'm trained to despise all men and even _I _know that's insane"

Annabeth sighed

"He's been sneaking around heaps lately and one time he said he was helping Jason out with something but when I called Reyna she said she hadn't seen Percy for ages, I'm just not sure"

"It's still insane, personal loyalty, remember? Percy loves you 'til the ends of the Earth. Why would he cheat on you?"

Annabeth ran her finger through her hair

"There's this girl that works at Percy's office and Percy has been telling me about all these things she does and she is _flirting_ with him. What if he finally got the hint and ditched me for someone prettier?"

Thalia said nothing for a moment

"How about I take day off and come hang out with you for a day? We could do a little detective work?"

Thalia could almost _hear_ Annabeth's smile over the phone-line

"I'd love that"

**Operation – Find-Truth-Behind-Seaweed-Brain 1:00**

The pair certainly stood out, even in the streets of New York, between their auras of power and Thalia's punk-princess look you could certainly pick them out of a crowd.

They tried Percy's office first but Percy was 'out for lunch' so the pair decided to grab a bite to eat themselves. They stopped at a small vintage café, one of Percy's favourites, and sat down in the red fake-leather booths.

Annabeth searched the room for a waiter but instead her eyes landed on Percy_, talking to girl_.

Thalia had no idea what Annabeth was doing, she wasn't even sure if _Annabeth_ knew what she was doing but she probably already had 35 mental plans of how-to-murder-my-cheating-bastard-of-a-boyfriend. Annabeth walked straight up to Percy and tapped his shoulder he turned around to be slapped square in the face.

"You lying, cheating, son-of-a-bitch! We've been dating for 4 years and you cheat on me? I should've listened to my Mum or joined the Hunters you no-good-lying-son-of-the-sea-god!"

Before Annabeth could slap Percy _again_ he protested.

"I'm NOT cheating on you!"

The whole café fell silent

"Then who is _she_?"

Annabeth sneered in the direction of the mystery girl; she had long black hair, hazel skin and deep mysterious brown eyes.

"This is Paige, a daughter of Aphrodite; she's helping me with something"

Annabeth burst into rage again

"_Helping you with something? _Is that what you call it? Don't you even care that you were my something permanent? My first boyfriend, my first love, my first kiss! You throw that away for some slut?"

Percy shook his head at the ground and repeated quietly

"I'm not cheating on you"

Percy pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket and dropped to his knee, you could hear the room collectively gasp at the sight.

"This wasn't how I planned on proposing but I don't seem to have much of a choice. Annabeth, we've been a pair since ,like, ever and I know you could do a lot better but could you just settle for me?"

Percy opened the box to reveal a celestial bronze ring with intricate patterns spreading from the large white pearl in the centre.

"Will you marry me?"

Annabeth smiled and tackled Percy in a hug, pushing him to the ground

"Yes."

And they sealed it with a kiss.

**So tell me what you think! Review! Suggestions! Flames! Anything really :)**

**StealingChristmasLights xx**


	12. Positive

**So this is based off a prompt (that is at the end) and is about how Annabeth, being her, overthinks her relationship a lot and convinces herself that Percy will dump her even though he's madly in love. Fluff.**

POSITIVE

"Annabeth. You feeling okay?"

Percy worriedly watched Annabeth stare into nothingness with a blank look on her face. They were on the dock and Annabeth had been quiet all day, she hadn't even corrected him when she purposely mispronounced her sister's name.

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder

"Yeah, I'm fine"

Liar.

"I can tell you're lying"

Annabeth looked at Percy, then turned back to looking into space.

"It-It's just. Well. It's stupid really"

Percy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him

"If you're upset by it then it's not stupid"

Annabeth let out a weak smile at Percy's corniness

"You know Melissa, from the Apollo Cabin"

Percy could vaguely recall a bleach-blonde girl playing guitar, he nodded.

"Well I was doing my archery with the Apollo cabin and I heard my name mentioned in Leia's and Melissa's conversation. So naturally, I kinda-sorta-maybe-eavesdropped on them and heard them talking about us"

Percy was actually interested in what they were saying, even if anything that came out of that pair's mouth was crap.

"They said that they had no idea why you would even go out with me"

They were dead.

"That I'm not even pretty and I'm just annoying"

Mauled.

"That you're probably just confused and soon you'll dump me for someone better soon"

They'll never find the bodies.

Percy was utterly dumbstruck. Why in Tartarus would they say that about _Annabeth_?

Percy pulled her into a hug and buried his head in her hair

"You know that's insane, right?"

Annabeth didn't answer

"Right Annabeth?"

She just stayed buried in his shirt

"Annabeth, look at me"

He pulled her chin up so he could see her face

"You know that's insane. _Right_?"

She couldn't look him in the eye

"Yeah. Sure"

"Annabeeeeeth" Percy whined, dragging out the e.

"I can tell you're lying."

She looked at the ground

"It's _not_ insane Percy"

Percy was extremely confused. Did she think she _wasn't good enough_?

"Yes, It is Annabeth. Look at it logically"

She sighed

"I _have_ and they're _right _Percy. They have some actual logic behind their argument"

"Where?"

"Well, it is scientifically proven that guys look for 3 main things in a girl. Nice, pretty and girly. I am none of the above"

The first thing that ran through Percy's mind was 'not pretty?' then he thought over what she said. She was insecure for _no reason_.

"First of all. What scientist studies that? Second of all you are two of the above and third of all who wants a girly-girl when they have you"

"Percy, you think that now but you can't be sure of-"

"I am _positive_ that you are the most gorgeous person, god or mixture of both I know. I am _positive_ you are kind and when you're not I deserve it and I am _positive_ you are way better than a girly-girl who spends more time on their hair then with their boyfriend"

Annabeth smiled, realizing that Percy _really is positive_ about these things.

And _she's_ positive she loves him.

**So this was actually based off the prompt**

"**He said I'm ugly"**

**They were dead.**

"**And that I'm annoying"**

**Mauled.**

"**That I'm stupid and no guy in his right mind would go out with me"**

**They'll never find the body**

**But I tweaked it a bit to fit Percy and Annabeth. I refuse to use Drew in this because in my world Drew and Annabeth could be good friends. Drew respects Annabeth and Annabeth sees that Drew is just hiding her feelings under a mask because Annabeth has in the past. I'm pretty sure that's just me though.**

**StealingChristmasLights xx**


	13. Bikini

**I did this thing where you write down a heap of words on a piece of paper then close your eyes and pick three. You then have to fit those three words into a story. My words are White, Pretty and Bikini. This does have a little bit of a higher rating because of the truth about teenage boys.**

BIKINI

I knocked on Annabeth's dorm door, the door swung open to reveal Amie, one of Annabeth's friend. Her hair was wet and she had bathers on

"Oh, hey Percy, I'll get Annabeth"

Amie let Percy in the door and disappeared to find his girlfriend

"Hey Perce"

Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek; he saw her hair was wet and that she had her bathers on underneath her **white** top

"Uh, I wasn't expecting you, I just came back from the school pool and I still have my bathers on underneath my clothes"

Percy waved his hand to show he didn't care

"Mum wants to know if you want to come to the beach with us?"

"I'd love to but I'm wet and my hair's down and-"

"I still think you look** pretty**. Come on, it'll be fun"

Annabeth smiled

"Okay"

They let down the top of the Prius and Annabeth's hair was flying around behind her, when they got there Sally set down a towel on the sand and Paul set up a beach chair

"Now we're just gonna stay here but you two can go off and whatever just _be careful_"

Percy and Annabeth walked off hand-in-hand towards the water. Percy, who was dressed for swimming, dived straight in while Annabeth stood on the shore

"Jump in! The water's warm!"

"I can't, I'm not dressed for swimming"

Percy's face morphed into confusion

"Don't you have your one-piece"

Annabeth blushed slightly

"My one-piece got ripped, I'm wearing my **bikini**"

"So just go in that" yelled Percy from the water

"I'm not going in _just a __**bikini**_!"

"Why not?" exclaimed Percy

"Because, it barely covers _anything_"

"Come on, it's just like a one-piece but you can see your stomach! It's not like anyone but me will see you!"

"Well maybe I don't want you seeing my stomach!"

"There's nothing wrong with your stomach!"

"How would you know!"

"Because you're gorgeous! **Pretty **people don't have anything wrong with their stomachs!"

Annabeth was red now, and not from the heat.

"No"

Percy pouted

"But I want you to going swimming with me"

Annabeth rolled her eyes

"I don't want you to see me in just a **bikini**"

Now it was time for Percy to roll his eyes

"Why not?"

"Because, I just don't"

Percy climbed out of the water and crept towards Annabeth

"Why?"

"Because. I don't"

"How can I bribe you into it?"

Annabeth thought it over, would it really be_ that bad_?

"You take me out on Friday night , pay for it and I get to show you off to my friends after wards"

"Deal. Now get in"

Percy got back in the water while Annabeth took off her denim shorts he turned to face her as she peeled her shirt off, revealing a **white** bikini. Percy stopped himself from drooling.

Percy waited saw Annabeth shake her hair out, with just a bikini on and about to jump into the water with him with no adult supervision. _Definitely_ worth paying for dinner.

**Bathers is a swimsuit in America. I think? Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**S****tealingChristmasLights xx**


	14. Drunk

**Contains references to drinking and suggestive comments. Same deal as last chapter with the prompt- See-through, dance/ing and video. Too easy.**

DRUNK

"What happened last night?"

Annabeth held her head, trying to zone out the throbbing headache

"That drunk hey? I don't know, by the time I got there you were already hammered"

Annabeth groaned

"Can you ask Rachel to come over here and tell me what happened?"

Rachel came over looking much better than Annabeth

"You were so drunk, but it was your bachelorette party, it's okay to be drunk"

Percy brought Annabeth over a cup of coffee and sat in the seat next to her

"Did she do anything funny?"

Rachel giggled "Oh Yeah"

Annabeth banged her head on the table.

Rachel reached into her bag and brought out her iPhone. She tapped it a couple times before turning it to Percy. It was a **video** of Annabeth. In just a **see-through** shirt (with a bra on) and denim shorts. **Dancing** on the bar. The bartender was too busy perving on Percy's fiancée to stop her (as were most of the males) and the girls were wetting themselves with laughter. Percy, while not impressed by the perving males, was too laughing at the usually controlled Annabeth **dancing** on the bar!

Percy almost fell off his chair laughing while Annabeth groaned

"You know, it's kind of sexy"

Percy leaned towards Annabeth

"Really, I might have to show you tonight"

Rachel almost vomited in her mouth as the couple went to kiss

"Yeah, I'm gonna go now."


	15. Virgin

**This fic contains references to sex, if you are too young or not comfortable with the subject you may want to skip this chapter, it doesn't have any explicit scenes but has lots of references YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! **

**So this is based off an old party game my mates and I played once. I laughed at the thought of Annabeth doing it. It builds off of chapter 7 ,which introduced the characters, so don't read just this chapter. Ignores HoO.**

VIRGIN

"This is stupid"

As part of Annabeth's school she had to join in on a 'bonding-sleepover' with all the other girls in her grade. The thought of sleeping in the same room as Sky made her vomit in her mouth a little bit.

"It's not that bad, we play truth or dare pretend to fall asleep early and forget about it for the rest of the night"

Tate, being a daughter of Hermes, had already planned to fake-sleep to get out of it.

"I don't know, It might be fun"

Amie, obviously, had not.

"Knowing Sky we'll be dragged into one of her stupid games" pointed out Tate "and I'd rather leave with my dignity intact"

Annabeth rolled her eyes

"All those 'games' are just ways of boosting her self-esteem and popularity by putting others down for stupid reasons"

Last time the class had a 'sleepover' Sky, Shae and Annie had organized a game of Truth or Dare, ending in disaster and public humiliation.

"They won't play Truth or Dare 2 years in a row, come on guys, just join-in"

Annabeth sighed

"Fine, but I will fake-sleep _as soon_ as they start taking it too far"

Amie did a little happy-dance on the spot and practically dragged the others to the school drama-room, where the sleepover was being held.

All the others were already there and as the trio sat down ,the teacher that organizes the sleep-overs, started to explain the rules

"There will be no phones, light out by midnight, no leaving the school area and NO BOYS!"

The girls mumbled in agreement and began to set –up their sleeping bags or get changed into their pyjamas. Annabeth had packed a pair of grey trackies and a blue singlet-top for pyjamas, not wanting to risk her owl-covered pyjamas being laughed at or questions about her old, faded, oversized, blue shirt that she sometimes wore to bed.

"Everyone in their pyjamas and set-up?" Shae's voice echoed around the room and everyone nodded or mumbled 'yes'

"Good, now we are going to play a game called 'Have you Ever'"

Annabeth groaned, no doubt Sky had organized this.

"Everyone stand in a circle, now, I am going to say 'have you ever' then say something and anyone who _hasn't_ done that has to sit down"

Annabeth didn't quite understand how this could boost Sky's self-esteem

"Like if I say 'Have you Ever kissed anyone' anyone who _hasn't_ will sit down, when we get to the end whoever is left standing will be questioned"

_This_ is how it will boost her self-esteem. Annabeth did not want to be the last one left.

"Okay, have you ever kissed anyone?"

The whole class remained standing; well they were all over 17. It had been nearly 2 years since the Titan War ended.

"Have you ever made-out with anyone"

Once again the whole room remained standing

"Have you ever made-out with anyone while the guy is _shirtless_"

Two girls, who Annabeth knew were from very strict religious families sat down and Sky smirked

"Have you ever made-out with anyone while you were shirtless, but still with a bra on"

Two more girls sat down

"Has a guy ever touched your chest outside the bra"

One girl sat down

"Have you ever seen a guy in just under wear, or he's seen you"

3 girls, including Amie, sat down

"Has a guy ever seen you without a shirt or bra on"

4 girls sat down

"Has a guy ever touched your chest inside the bra"

4 girls sat down, including Tate. Sky looked at Annabeth and frowned, as if annoyed she'd made it that far.

"Have you ever seen a guy completely naked, or he's seen you"

Annabeth blushed but remained standing, 5 girls sat down.

"Have you ever touched a guys _you-know_, or visa-versa"

Annabeth was bright red now, but still standing. 4 girls sat down.

"Have you ever had sex"

Every girl in the room sat down, except for Annabeth, Sky ,Shae and a girl Annabeth knew as Scarlett. Sky looked at Annabeth in surprise, as did most of the class.

"Well you four have reached the end and you must be questioned. You have to say who was your first, when was your first, where was your first, how many times have you done it and with how many people"

Annabeth's face was the colour of a tomato. Shae went first.

"Brad Farren, last November, at Annie's house when she had that party, 12 times, 10 people"

and she sat down. Next was Scarlett.

"Umm, Jesse Venton, last month in April, At his house, twice, 1 person"

Sky went next, smirking at the class.

"Alex Dunn, last November, at my party at my house, lots of times, lots of people"

She then sat down, leaving Annabeth the only one standing up.

"Percy Jackson"

It was early May now and they had been going out for nearly 2 years so

"Last October"

Where was it?

"His family's beach cabin in Montauk"

"Lots of times, one person"

Annabeth sat down while the majority of the class stared at her and her blush began to start-up again

"Who's Percy?"

Annabeth gestured for the girl, Scarlett, to come over to her and took out her phone. She showed Scarlett her screensaver photo, Annabeth and Percy at camp, Annabeth's head was in his lap and he was playing with her hair.

"Wow. Nice catch"

Soon all the girls were crowding around her phone to get a glimpse of Annabeth's 'catch'

"I can see why you're not a virgin"

**My wi-fi isn't working :( so I will not be able to update a lot.**

**StealingChristmasLights xx**


	16. Scared

SCARED

**Sorry about kinda disappearing off the face of the Earth for a while but I just wasn't inspired for fluffiness, I did get some depressing stuff done though. This is just a bit of a thought I had about Annabeth, how she doesn't show her fear and how inside she would be pretty fragile after what she's been through. Enjoy :)**

'Are you scared'

What do you think? Of course I'm scared

'No'

But you weren't going to let anyone know

Percy looked me in the eye and it felt like he saw straight through me

'Yes you are'

Apparently he did.

I looked away, taking deep breaths.

'No. I'm not'

Percy walked around me so we were facing eachother

'It's okay to be scared'

For everyone else maybe. Even if we were going to face Mother Earth with only 7 demigods who barely knew eachother and constantly bickered over trivial matters it was not okay to be scaredI looked Percy in the eye and sighed, he knew me too well for me to fake this.

'Are you sure?'

Percy let out a weak smile and took my hand in his

'Of course it is, you are 17 and about to face Gaea and her army in a battle that determines the fate of the world. If you weren't scared I'd be worried'

I let my head rest on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me and I breathed in his scent

'What if we die?'

Percy sighed

'Then we'll meet in Elysium'

I thought over it, that wasn't quite what I had been mulling over in my mind since we left Camp Jupiter

'What if only one of us dies?'

That was the unanswerable question, what to do once the love of your life is gone. Forever.

'What do you mean'

We pulled away but our hands remained intact

'If we both die then we are still going to be together but if one of us dies then we're gonna be separated –by a strong barrier'

Death. Such a horrid word. It left a bitter taste in her mouth and her stomach feeling queasy.

'Then we'll work through it like any other problem'

It sounded right on paper but Annabeth had a feeling it would be a lot more complicated than it looked

'But it's not like any other problem, how would you feel if you die and wait for me in Elysium and I show up with someone else'

Percy looked like just the thought of Annabeth with someone else pained him

'Would you?'

Not what Annabeth was expecting

'What?'

'If I died would you move on, meet someone else, get married?'

Annabeth had never considered what she would do if Percy died, he seemed like such a constant part of her life

'I don't think I could –at least not properly'

Percy nodded, as if he was thinking the exact same thing

Percy thought over it –the awkward moment when the love of your life introduces you to her new boyfriend in Elysium

'But for now, we don't have to worry about it'

Percy twirled Annabeth so she was facing him and her head was level with the top of his chest

'Yeah, I like that'

And he leaned in to seal it with a kiss

**I know the ending was suckish but eh…**

**StealingChristmasLights xx**


	17. Tutor

**Soooo this was just stuck in my brain while I was trying to write some depressing stuff and I had to get it out. Meet Alana.**

TUTOR

Stupid Seaweed Brain, leaving his phone at my dorm. He wouldn't be here for another week, it was Monday today and he couldn't go until Friday without his _emergency phone._

"Amie! I'm going to Percy's house" I called to my roommate before grabbing my stuff and leaving the dorm.

By the time the cab got to Percy's place I was thinking his phone would be a good excuse for me to be at his place, maybe to do _other things?_

I fumbled with the key Percy gave me for a moment before unlocking the door to see Percy and a girl laughing at the kitchen table, the girl was facing away from me but I could see she had wavy chocolate-brown hair and dark skin. Percy saw me and smiled before I glared at him and left, slammimg the door behind me.

I walked toward the elevator as fast as I could and got in just in time to see Percy running towards me as the elevator doors closed. While I was alone in the elevator I took the time to think over what I had seen. Percy and a girl. A girl. A pretty girl! Crap.

The elevator doors opened to sshow Percy, he must've run down 3 flights of stairs to beat me here.

"Annabeth-"

"I don't want to hear it cheater"

"Annabeeeth"

"No"

I turned to face him and looked him in the eye

"When your _girlfriend_ goes to your apartment to drop off your find she does not expect you to be laughing with a _pretty girl_ at your kitchen table"

I dropped his phone in his palm and turned to the door

"Her name's Alana and she's just a friend"

"Well why don't you and Alana just go out ,you seem very happy together"

"What are you on about?"

I turned back to him

"You were smiling and laughing and being all happy, why was she even at your house if she's _just a friend_?"

"She's tutoring me"

I looked him in the eye

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Come inside and meet her, I don't care, just don't get angry at me"

I stared him down for a moment

"If you needed help with school why didn't you just ask me?"

Percy looked at the ground and scuffed one foot against the lobby floor

"I didn't want you to know"

I didn't know whether to think that was cute or be completely pissed

"I am going to meet Alana and make sure you're telling the truth before decide whether that sentence annoyed or flattered me"

Percy smiled at me

"So you're not mad?"

I smiled back as he took my hand

"No"

Percy dragged me all the way up to his apartment with a smile beaming off his face, when we opened the door Alana was sitting in the same spot with a book in her hand. I noticed she had bright grass-green eyes and glasses.

"Alana. This is Annabeth, my girlfriend. Annabeth. This is my tutor, Alana"

**Yes, I'm gonna end it there, If you want me to continue this then review or PM or whatever. Sooo it's holidays so I should be able to update a lot for this week, which is kinda a sorry for me going MIA for a while. If you guys want a good read try MusicalCurls' 'It's the Moments that fill a Scrapbook' and 'Outside Watchers' I love her stuff.**

**Sm;)e**

**StealingChristmasLights xx**


	18. Bet

**Well….. I don't know if this is rate higher, I reckon it'd be a T, I dunno. Enjoy :)**

BET

**June 11. The Start of the Bet.**

Annabeth glared as a group of teenage girls walked past Percy and her outside Cabin 3. Percy chuckled as Annabeth muttered something about 'stupid sluts' to herself

"They could be perfectly acceptable young ladies"

"Look at how they dress, no young lady dress like that"

Percy looked them over again, there was 5 of them. Two were wearing really short denim shorts while the other 3 wore tight miniskirts. One had a tight low-cut pink top, another had something that looked like a belt around her chest area while the other had half-see-through tops that don't cover their belly buttons

"Okay, but they could still be nice people. You _could _dress like that and it wouldn't affect your personality"

Annabeth scoffed

"Please, I would never dress like that"

"Yeah, I know you're too Annabeth to do that-"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Percy quickly backtracked

"Just that you wouldn't wear that"

"Are you saying that _I couldn't_?"

"Yes- No, like, U-umm.."

"I bet you 40 Drachmas I could dress like that for a week"

Percy looked at Annabeth, dead serious

"Actual? You couldn't do that!"

Annabeth turned to look him square in the eye

"40 Drachmas!"

Percy smirked, easy money

"You're on"

They sealed it with a handshake

**June 12, Day 1 of Bet. Breakfast.**

The Dining Pavilion turned silent as Annabeth Chase walked in wearing a strapless shirt that didn't cover her belly button and the shortest denim shorts that have _ever _beenseen. Percy smirked and walked up to her

"You're actually going to do this?"

Annabeth nodded

"We shook on it"

Percy chuckled and shook his head, she wouldn't last until lunchtime.

Percy looked unamused at the several Apollo boys perving on his girlfriend during Archery and wondered if he should've started this bet.

On the bright side, the Apollo boys weren't the only ones that could perve.

**June 13. Day 2 of Bet. Lunch.**

She was still going at it, today she was wearing a skirt so short she couldn't bend over and a see-through top.

"You really gonna wear that?"

Annabeth flashed him a smile

"I need that 40 Drachmas"

Percy laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Well, it has it's good points"

Annabeth playfully punched his shoulder

"I've been fending off Hermes boys all Ancient Greek"

Percy left himself a mental note to maim the male part of the Hermes Cabin

"You could always give up"

Annabeth shook her head

"I will not let you win this bet"

Percy watched as Annabeth walked away from him

"Percy, you've got a little drool"

**June 14****th****. Day 3 of Bet. Canoeing Lessons.**

It just so happened that on Saturdays Percy and Annabeth had Canoeing lessons together, and it just so happened that the bet was _still _on.

Instead of Annabeth's usual swimsuit of board shorts, her one piece and a rash shirt she had opted for a cherry-red bikini, and nothing else.

Percy had to check for drool as he saw Annabeth walking down the beach in just a bikini; he then clenched his fists as he saw The Stolls stare at his girlfriend in a _completely inappropriate way._

"Hey Perce"

Annabeth greeted him with a smile

"Hey Babe"

Percy greeted her with a chaste kiss on the cheek and a hug

"You're obviously still on with the bet"

Percy gestured to her outfit

"I've been beating off guys for 3 days, could you please give up"

"What? You don't like my new style?"

Annabeth laughed afterwards, so you could tell she was joking

"Well it certainly isn't _all bad_"

Chiron decided that today would be a fun day to have a Canoe Race, and Annabeth and Percy were the frontrunners. Annabeth, being a Daughter of Athena, had a plan.

Due to Chiron's 'no powers' rule Percy and Annabeth were neck and neck, just as Percy looked over at Annabeth he realized she had leaned over to his canoe and was looking _really good _in just her bikini about to kiss him, he decided to screw the race and lean in too. Right before Annabeth pulled back and raced forward, leaving Percy to capsize his canoe.

Stupid bet.

**June 15****th****. Day 4 of Bet. Campfire.**

Annabeth huddled in closer to Percy, she was shivering in her low cut singlet and short-shorts

"You look freezing"

"Do you realize how hard it is to find warm _and_ slutty clothes"

Percy laughed as Annabeth held him closer

Percy tilted her chin upwards and kissed her.

The flames of the fire suddenly had a pinkish glow as Percy and Annabeth kissed in the dull light.

**June 16****th****. Day 5 of Bet. Ancient Greek.**

Annabeth was teaching the newbies Ancient Greek today and Percy, being the nice guy he is, decided to spend his free period with her.

Percy glared at the Son of Ares who was staring at his girlfriend's eh-emm _chest area._

Today Annabeth was wearing fishnets and a dress that could easily pass as a shirt. Percy scooted closer to Annabeth and wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked up at him and smiled, her cheeks tinted slightly red.

"Can I punch that kid there"

Annabeth looked up

"Andy? No, why?"

"He's been staring at you for 20 minutes"

"Well I _am _teaching him"

Percy thought over it again

"He's been staring at your chest area for 20 minutes"

Annabeth turned the colour of a strawberry

"Oh, stupid pervs"

"Well you are dressed in a half-shirt and fishnets"

Annabeth looked down

"Do you realize how uncomfortable these are!"

Percy laughed

"I think I miss your jeans, then only guys our age stare at your chest"

Annabeth got redder, if that was even possible.

**June 18****th****. Day 6 of Bet. Cabin 3. After Curfew.**

Annabeth had been wearing next-to-nothing for five days and Percy finally decided to use this to his advantage, it was after curfew and Annabeth had used her invisibility hat to sneak into Percy's Cabin which led to, well… this.

Annabeth was laying on top of Percy and her hands were roaming his abs while Percy had his hands on her waist as they kissed

"You know, I don't mind this bet"

**June 19****th****. Last Day of Bet. In Percy's car.**

It was the last day of the bet, and today Annabeth and Percy both had to leave camp today. Percy had brought Annabeth to see his parents before he dropped her off.

"I can't believe that I have to face and Paul and Sally in this!"

Annabeth gestured to her black miniskirt and shirt that was more of a bra than anything.

"Well, at least you don't have to go to school dressed like that, I can't beat off the guys if I'm not there"

Annabeth laughed

"No guys looked at me"

Percy laughed

"On a normal day about half-a-dozen guys stare at you over the last week it's been about two-dozen guys _per hour_"

Annabeth laughed and took Percy's hand in hers

"You're exaggerating"

"I'm serious"

Annabeth looked at Percy's dead serious face

"Guys do not stare at me normally, and they've only been staring at me because they're interested about my wardrobe change"

Percy laughed

"You honestly believe that?"

Annabeth nodded

"I know one guy who _definitely _stares at you every day"

"Who"

Percy smirked

"Me"

**Wow! 1,224 words! This started out at quite a normal length but just kept getting longer , eh. So tell me what you think! And please tell me if you want me to post an extension to the last chapter.**

**StealingChristmasLights xx**


	19. Trade

**Oh My Gods Guys! Thankyou soooooo much for the nice reviews! My e-mail inbox was 68! If only I had one more ;) . To Black Bart Lady (I think..) thankyou sooooo much! You have left like a review for every chapter! This is dedicated to you. Did you guys like the last chapter? I got a PM saying they thought it might be too suggestive but I don't really know about that. Sorry this chapter won't be as long as the last one.. but it was really long. This is set sometime between SoN and the last book in the series. Enjoy :)**

TRADE

Percy watched as the Giant picked up Annabeth in his large, stubby fingers

"Well, we've got a pretty one here, don't we?"

Jason literally had to hold Percy back. Just as the Giant was about to leave with Annabeth's limp and unconscious body in his grip, her golden curls flying everywhere, Percy yelled out to him

"I-I'll make you a trade!"

The giant turned back to Percy and looked him in the eye

Jason was behind Percy warning him

"Percy, don't be stupid, think this through, there are better options"

Percy turned to Jason and shot him a withering glare

"Percy don't be an idiot! You're such an emotional wimp! Think this through!"

Percy simply punched Jason in the gut, leaving him crumpled on his knees on the ground, and turned back to the Giant

"I'll go with you if you leave her here"

The Giant looked at Annabeth in his hand then turned to Percy, Percy kept trying to convince him

"I'm a Son of The Big Three, I'm the Saviour of Olympus, Sure she's amazing but I'll go with you willingly, conscious, I'm more useful to you then. I swear on my life I'll go with you if you give her back"

Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel and Frank were behind him, yelling for him to turn back, that they'll find another way.

The giant appeared to be mulling it over while Percy turned to Piper

"Tell Annabeth I love her, take care of her"

The Giant nodded his head, showing he agreed to the deal. The Giant placed Annabeth on the ground gently and Percy walked towards her, brushing her hair out of her face and softly kissed her cold lips. Percy then walked towards the Giant with his head hanging low, the giant took him in his hand and started to leave.

"I swear. I'll find a way back to you Wise Girl"

**Okay, so now I'm depressed. I think I might write a really fluffy piece next, to cheer me up. Do you guys want me to continue this? Like maybe when Annabeth wakes up or them rescuing Percy? I don't know… I have a serious case of Writer's Block, can you guys suggest some scenes or even just words for me? Please? I am in a writing mood but can't think of what to write.**

**Review! :)**

**StealingChristmasLights xx**


	20. Awake

**OHMYGODSI'MSOEXCITEDI'MACTUALYTALKINGTHISFAST! (translation Oh My Gods! I'm so excited I'm actually talking this fast) Right… so this morning I post Ch 19 and leave for work for 3 hours, then I come back home for 3 hours and decide to check my email and I'm like running around the house squealing (my family left me alone for the day) and jumping up and down and hyperventilating because I got that many reviews and followers and favourites and Eeeeeeee! I haven't done that since I got tickets to One Direction (EEEEEEEE!).**

Sorry 'bout the rant. Thankyou soooooo much. I couldn't get you all in but here were my main reviewers.

**An anonymous reviewer named qd3.14  
Dov5e  
Truths and Endgames  
sasaway  
greekchic8 (You are awesome! You reviewed from finish to start!)  
waldork  
IlovePercabeth1234  
WisestOwl  
nergyGangsta (You reviewed nearly every chapter!)  
killerbee07  
Dandelions and Daydreams (You are amazing! Thankyou! And I love One Direction too! I'm going to their concert! :)  
BigBootyBaby (Interesting name…)  
SeperateEntity (No, he didn't propose they are just dating)  
Mako's Eyebrows (I giggle everytime I see your name)  
Wonderstruck Pen (Been with me from the start)**

**I was MIA for a while there 'cos Mum confiscated my laptop. Thankyou! I can't say it enough times! I really do appreciate it. Now to the story. This is a ****continuation of the last chapter**

AWAKE

Piper and Leo carried Annabeth's limp body to the Argo II's infirmary and laid her down on one of the creaky beds. Piper and Leo tended to her for the next few hours while Hazel and Frank just sat in the room watching Jason pace and mutter to himself with a sour look on his face. Within a couple hours Annabeth's eyes fluttered open.

Annabeth clutched her head and groaned as she lifted herself up so she was sitting.

"What happened?" she croaked out

Leo hung his head in his hands

It's my fault, you were trying to protect me and the giant hit you across the room, knocking you out"

Annabeth looked around the room, she saw Piper and Leo with damp cloths, Jason looking sour, Hazel warily sitting near her bed and Frank holding her hand

"Where's Percy"

Annabeth sat up straighter and crossed her legs, Piper smiled weakly

"Well, you were unconscious and you know Percy he.." she faltered

"Where's Percy"

This time it was Jason that answered her

"That stupid, emotional, idiot gave himself to the giant she the giant would leave you"

Annabeth's face drained of colour before turning bright red and glaring in Jason's direction

"What did you call him?"

Jason looked terrified for a moment before he regained himself

"A stupid, emotional, idiot"

Annabeth swung her legs around and let them drop over the side of the bed before her body followed, so she was standing on the ground using the bed for support

"You _do not_ talk about Percy like that" even when Annabeth was injured her glare still sent shivers down Jason's spine

"Why not? That _idiot_ didn't listen to me! How the _fuck _did he become such a big hero at Camp Half-Blood? He's so stupid, all he does is run around like an idiot! How does _every-freaking-one _ like him!"

Both Jason and Annabeth were red in the face, though probably from different reasons, the rest of the room sat silently terrified, both the demigods were giving off a powerful aura right now.

"He's a million times the man you are! You're just jealous because you could _never_ be as good as him!"

"Of course that's what you think! You're his damsel-in-distress! You're so blinded by the fact that you're dating this almighty hero you can only see the good! You don't even realize how stupid he is! He doesn't listen to anyone, and he thinks he can just do whatever he wants!

Jason looked like he was crackling with electricity and Annabeth was giving off such a powerful aura it made Jason visibly gulp

"Did you just call me a _damsel-in-distress? _If you're _so amazing_ then you wouldn't mind a little _damsel-in-distress_ challenging you to a fight, would you?"

Jason was quick to backtrack

"Annabeth, I don't want to hurt you"

Annabeth growled

"The feeling _isn't mutual_"

Jason looked terrified for a moment before hardening his expression and stepping towards Annabeth

"I don't want to hurt you. But I will if you force me"

Annabeth drew her dagger and gestured for Jason to start, Jason sighed and drew his sword. Annabeth lunged first and Jason was a bit and barely blocked it, both were very skilled fighters and the fight lasted over ten terrifying minutes, the rest of the room sat in silence (and awe) as the two fought. Jason went to stab at Annabeth's gut but she dodged and tripped him, resulting in Jason on the ground wit Annabeth's dagger at his throat and his gladius halfway across the room.

"Don't you ever. _Ever_. Talk about Percy like that."

And with that Annabeth left the room, and Jason utterly confused.

**Sooooo, is this OOC? Please tell me your honest opinion. I think it might be. I'm sorry 'bout being MIA but my mum confiscated my laptop and I couldn't write. Any word suggestions?**

**StealingChristmasLights xx**


	21. Busted

**Yeah… I reckon the last chapter was a bit OOC but emotions were running high, they were both pissed and …. I don't like Jason, so he always ends up portrayed badly in my fics :)**

**You guys are amazing! I have like 181 reviews! What I don't get is I have 80 followers but only 62 favourites, why would you follow without favouriting?**

**Sorry, but I will NOT be doing a scene where they rescue Percy, I don't think I could do it. **

**gmsnumber1percabethfan mentioned this a while ago and it kinda just popped out of my mind? Sorry, I'm weird.**

BUSTED

"Percy! What are you doing here?"

Annabeth looked over at her boyfriend, who had surprised her with a visit to her Olympus Office

"What? If you don't want to see me I shall leave with my chocolates and coffees"

Annabeth smiled and rolled her eyes

"Come her stupid"

Percy smiled back goofily and pulled Annabeth closer to him

"Where's my chocolate?" she questioned, wrapping her arms around his neck

"I'll never tell you! Never!" Percy responded, overdramatically

Annabeth kissed him softly on the lips and Percy looked slightly dazed

"They're in my back pocket"

Annabeth reached into his back pants pocket and pulled out one Cadbury chocolate bar and swiped the coffee off the desk in one sweeping motion

"Hey!"

Percy advanced on Annabeth and cornered her against the wall

"Give me the chocolate"

Annabeth stuck her tongue out and nimbly ran under one arm, they were soon chasing eachother around Annabeth's office until Percy stuck his arm out and caught Annabeth's stomach, he then pulled her up and hugged her to his chest –immoblizing both her arms. Annabeth's legs were kicking, her hair had fallen out of her plait and was flying around her face and she was squirming in Percy's arm. All the chasing must hav made some noise because when Athena came to see what made the racket she instead saw Percy pinning Annabeth against the wall, passionately kissing her. It was a while before they even noticed her there

"Perseus!"

Percy nearly dropped Annabeth. Annabeth, Percy and Athena were all bright red, for assorted reasons

"What are you two doing!"

Percy stuttered an incomprehensible explanation before Annabeth cut him off

"Percy and I _are_ dating, it is expected we would kiss"

Athena looked at a loss for words

"Annabeth, out. Perseus, we need to talk"

Annabeth grabbed her handbag and left the room, closing the door behind her. Percy visibly gulped

"So, Perseus, you are dating my daughter?"

"Yes sir, I-I- I mean Mam"

Athena almost looked amused

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Annabeth watched a red Percy come out of her office, followed by a satisfied looking Athena, they both walked over to her and Athena turned towards Percy

"Remember what I said Percy"

Percy nodded and Athena disappeared as Percy and Annabeth looked away

"What did you two talk about?"

Percy's face became, if possible, more red

"You will _never know_"

**Sorry, won't be able to update soon, Mum's confiscated the laptop**

**StealingChristmasLights xx**


	22. Spider

**Haven't really had any good/non-depressing ideas lately, so I didn't really update… sorry. I won't be writing the word in capitals at the start, like usual, as this will give it away. The rating on this has **_**officially**_** been upgraded to a T.**

Annabeth took her hair out of the high ponytail and began brushing it, Percy was still in the shower.

"Percy, are you getting out anytime soon?"

After the couple moved in together 3 months ago Annabeth had learnt a number of things. One –Percy took _forever_ in the shower. Two –It was _extremely _comfortable being able to sleep in the same bed as Percy every night, and Three –Percy's cooking skills had certainly improved over the years. The first was annoying her at the moment, as she still needed to get in as well.

"I'm out!" Percy hollered from the hallway

"Cool. I'm getting in"

She gathered up her towel and left for the bathroom. About ten minutes later she hopped out, dripping wet with her hair flowing down her back, and put on a towel. Just as she was getting ready to leave she saw something in the corner that made her skin crawl and stand on end

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Percy heard a bloodcurdling shriek coming from the bathroom, Annabeth's shriek.

You see, Annabeth had exactly four screams. Number One was 'The Scream' a terrifying, bloodcurdling scream when Annabeth was in pain or her loved ones were in pain, generally seen when Percy got himself into an idiotic situation and was hurt_. _Number Two was the 'Bedroom Scream', saved for Percy, and Percy only, and typically centred in the bedroom (or occasionally in the back of the car). Number Three was a short squeal that only came up when Annabeth was truly scared. Number Four was 'The Spider Shriek', an equally terrifying scream that only ever escaped Annabeth's mouth when she saw one of the _'eight-legged-demons'_, this was the one Percy heard.

Percy raced as fast as he could towards the bathroom, to see Annabeth wearing just a towel and cowering in fear behind the shower curtain, he looked at where her eyes where directed in an unmoving glare.

"Kill it Percy! Kill it before it kills me!"

Of all the things Annabeth didn't flinch it, spiders wasn't one of them.

"I'm getting it. Calm down"

Percy picked up the small spider and flushed it down the toilet.

"Done."

Annabeth cautiously peeked into the toilet bowl; as if she was scared the spider would crawl back up and attack her

"Thankyou"

Percy gave her a crooked grin and hugged her

"You okay?"

She nodded. Annabeth blushed slightly as she realized she had just gone all damsel-in-distress while wearing only a bath towel

"Why are you blushing?"

"I screamed, and it was kinda stupid, and I'm only wearing a towel"

"Please. I've seen you in less than a_ towel_"

SPIDER

**Sooo, I couldn't really think of a way to end it, but you know, it kinda worked out, I guess. Until next update, anyone have any interesting words or ideas for a fic?**

**StealingChristmasLights xxx**


	23. Sing

**Okay, so people keep saying I'm British and asking me if I'm from England or something so I would just like to say, I'm Australian –the best nationality to be! Anyway, now that that's out there, on with the show.**

SING

It wasn't a well-known fact that Annabeth was a good singer, so when Percy snuck into her cabin to surprise her and overheard her melodic voice, he was pleasantly surprised

"Annabeth"

Annabeth looked up from the design she was previously engrossed in and smiled

"Hey Perce, what are you here for?"

Percy shrugged

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come for a walk with me"

Annabeth looked down at her work, then Percy, then her _amazing_ design that she's been working on for four days, then Percy who is currently pouting with his head tilted to the left _just an inch_. She sighed with exasperation, but smiled while doing so.

"Fine"

Percy took her hand and practically skipped out the door.

An hour later he's laying against a tree in the woods and she has her head in her lap while he absentmindedly twirls her honey locks around his fingers

"You know, I didn't know you could sing"

"Wha?" she replied, half asleep

"Your singing. I heard you sing when I came to get you and you sound really good, like angelic-ish-y"

Annabeth's cheeks turned slightly pink and she got up from her position, facing Percy

"What are you on about?"

"I heard you singing in the Cabi-"

"Yes I heard that, what did you say after?"

"You're really good?" Percy phrased it more like a question than a statement

"Oh" Annabeth's cheeks were slowly getting redder

"Oh, What?"

"I'm not really that good"

"Yes you are"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy

"No I-"

"Yes you are"

"Percy, no I-"

"Yes. _You are_"

"Fine then"

"What do you mean fine then?"

Annabeth sighed again, blowing a grey strand of hair out of her eyes and tried to explain it before Percy cut her off

"I like your singing, It's better than most I've heard"

Annabeth smirked and her stormy eyes sparkled with mischief

"Maybe that's because you've only ever heard yourself in the shower"

Annabeth sprinted through the trees before her words really sunk in

"Wait. Hey! Wha? I'm gonna get you Annabeth!"

Percy yelled, before ripping through the trees behind her.

**Ta-Da! I was kind of out of inspiration and I was singing to myself at school when a friend said "Your voice is pretty, like angel-ic-ish-y" and I started laughing. Hope you liked it, suggest some scenes for me, pretty please with glitter unicorns and chocolate sprinkles on top!**

**StealingChristmasLights xxx**


	24. Murmur

**Thankyou to gmsnumber1percabethfan! You are my inspiration to write this chapter! Thanyou sooooo much!**

MURMUR

Everyone seemed to expect Annabeth would say 'I love you' first, which made sense. Annabeth had always run the relationship and people associated that with the first 'I love you'. But even though Annabeth would lie until her face was blue instead of admit it, she had some serious emotional/abandonment issues. She had been left or betrayed too many times to give her heart away _again_, just to have it broken.

It was a hot day at Camp Half-Blood, a really hot day. People were stripping off left right and centre to keep their body temperature below scorching. Most cabins were swimming and the remainder had packed into the Big House, as it was the only place with air conditioning in the whole Camp. Percy was lying on his Cabin floor when Annabeth flung the door open, hitting his head with the blue door.

"Percy! What are you doing on the floor?" she scolded

Percy looked up towards his girlfriend-of-nearly-one-year and smiled, she was feeling the heat in her tank top (which she_ never_ wore) and denim shorts.

"It's cool down here"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and attempted to yank her boyfriend off the floor but, due to the Curse of Achilles, he was too heavy.

"Gods, you're getting fat Seaweed Brain. I was going to ask if you wanted to come swimming with me but I guess not…"

Annabeth trailed off and Percy was up faster than you could say 'Medusa'

"Wow, that sure got you up. Get changed and I'll meet you at the lake in ten minutes."

Annabeth left to get into a swimsuit and Percy did the same

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO**

"Perseus! You put me down right this moment!"

Percy laughed at the squirming Annabeth he held over his shoulder

"Neve,r Wise Girl!"

Percy cannonballed into the lake, still holding Annabeth, and sank lazily to the bottom. Remembering that Annabeth must still be holding her breath, he mad a bubble large enough for the couple to fit –they didn't mind it was cosy.

"Gods, I love you."

It was just a murmur on Percy's part, he didn't mean to say it _out-loud, _at least not right at the moment

"Excuse me, Seaweed Brain"

"Nothing"

"Percy…"

"What?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow questioningly at him

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Depends, what did you think I said"

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Well it certainly wasn't 'What nice weather we're having', was it?"

Percy's face was red, and not from the heat

"Percy. What did you say"

"Iloveyou"

"Pardon Seaweed Brain?"

Annabeth smirked knowingly and moved closer to him, pressing her lips against his firmly

"I love you"

It just slipped out again, wasn't there meant to be a filter between your mouth and your brain? Annabeth blushed and just stood close to Percy

"I love you too."

Percy sighed with relief and just kissed her again

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?!"

Annabeth laughed and her hair flowed around her face like some sort of halo

"Because it's fun to watch you squirm"

"I love you Annabeth"

"I love you too"

**So… not exactly my best but… it was stuck in my head.**

**Check out my new story 'I Promise', please!**

**StealingChristmasLights xxx**


	25. SpinTheBottle

**So, I was thinking of how I could possibly turn one of the most cliché things **_**ever**_** into something cute and original. Based off a **_**real game**_** that a friend and I used to play.**

SPIN-THE-BOTTLE

"They're playing spin-the-bottle" Percy whispered in Annabeth's ear, pointing towards the circle in the middle of the music-thumping-flashing-lights-Hermes-Cabin.

"Really? I thought that was just something people did in movies"

"Wait, you've never played spin the bottle?" Percy replied, looking genuinely dumbfounded

"And you have?!" Annabeth replied

Percy blushed scarlet, the red reaching all the way to his ears

"Well, not the _conventional _way"

"_Conventional? _Isn't that word a bit too big to be coming out of that small brain of yours?"

Percy stuck his tongue out at her

"Yeah, Alex and I invented it one time. Oh My Gods! I'll teach you how to play. It's called Spin-The-Pencil"

Percy went on to explain _his_ version of spin the bottle, which consisted of sitting in a corner and taking turns to spin a pencil and laughing at who they would have to kiss in a real game

"You're kidding, right? Amie and I played that at the Prom after you left! Except with a plastic spoon"

Percy laughed

"Great minds think alike"

"Well that doesn't explain how you thought of it" Annabeth laughed

Percy shook his head and lead Annabeth over a corner of the room, sitting down on the cold wooden floor

"Okay, I'll start"

Percy spun the Powerade bottle they had found under Connor's bed and it pointed towards Travis, Annabeth began to laugh while Percy paled slightly

"Okay, my turn"

Percy laughed at Annabeth's expression when the bottle landed on a not-so-good-looking Son of Hephaestus. Percy shot a murderous glare towards the hot son of Apollo that Annabeth landed on. Both of them giggled when Percy's spin landed on Grover. Annabeth wasn't quite as amused when Percy's bottle landed on a flirtatious Daughter of Aphrodite that Annabeth _knew_ liked him.

"Imagine having to kiss _that_" Percy laughed, gesturing to his spin landing on Travis. Right when Katie went up to him and bet Percy to the punch.

"Looks like Katie bet you to it"

Annabeth spun the bottle one last time, and it happened to land on Percy

"That, I think I can do" she said, leaning in to her boyfriend

Percy obliged

_Maybe spin-the-bottle could be fun._

**Yeah, a friend and I sat in the corner one time spinning a pencil and laughing at who we would end up with. It's really fun.**

**StealingChristmasLights xxx**


	26. Dad

**Sooooo, I got a heap of nice reviews for the last chapter, I'm glad you guys liked it! I was just in a writing mood so I decided to keep on-goin-on! Apparently some people saw the title of last chapter and were all like 'OMG! She wouldn't' and then I DIDN'T! Lol :)**

**P.S. I have no idea what Annabeth's step-mum was called, so I named her Helen.**

DAD

Sally attempted to smooth down Percy's hair

"Mum, why are you stressing about this so much? I'm just meeting Annabeth's Dad, he liked me last time"

"Well, last time you were a scrawny boy who was saving his daughter form an evil Titan. Now you're 'The Boyfriend'"

Percy sighed and swatted his Mum's hands away from his hair

"That still doesn't answer my question, shouldn't I be the one stressing out, not you?"

"Well, I want you to make a good impression on-"

"So it's because you love Annabeth?"

Sally gave her son a look and he held his hands up in defeat

"Fine, don't admit it"

Sally sighed and shook her head

"Go on now, Annabeth will be here any second"

Percy rolled his eyes and heard a knock on the door, Annabeth was here

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO**

Annabeth chewed at her ring-finger-nail anxiously, her Dad would be here any second. Percy took her hand out of her mouth and Annabeth blushed –she hadn't even realized what she was doing

"It'll be fine Annabeth, you and your Dad's family get on better now"

Annabeth nodded, trying to convince herself more than anyone else

"You're right, I rarely fight with Dad and Helen anymore.. and Bobby and Matthew will love you"

Percy beamed at that

"Annabeth! Is that you Annabeth?!"

Annabeth turned around to see a man in his 40s with what was once blonde hair and now had grey streaks through it and warm blue eyes, followed by a sandy-haired woman and two young boys with sandy hair and blue eyes

"Hey Dad, Helen"

Annabeth hugged both the adults before heading over to her little brothers and hugging both of them at once and ruffling their hair. Annabeth walked back to Percy and took his hand in hers

"Dad, Helen, Bobby, Matthew. This is Percy"

Percy let out a weak wave and smiled at them four strangers that could possibly threaten his relationship with Annabeth if he screwed up badly today

"Hello Percy, I'm Frederick"

He shook Percy's hand and smiled, but it looked forced

"Hello Mr. Chase"

Frederick let out a real smile and Bobby and Matthew walked towards Percy

"So, you're dating our sister. Huh?"

Percy nodded and felt mildly frightened even if they were only about 10 and he was invincible

"You look too cool to be dating her"

Percy chuckled and Annabeth scowled at the twins

"Well, I think you're sister's pretty cool" Percy replied, bringing Annabeth closer to him

"Annabeth, Bobby, Matthew, why don't we walk over to the park"

Annabeth gave Percy's hand a squeeze and Percy let out a weak smile. As soon as the rest had gone Frederick offered Percy a seat on the park bench and sat down next to him.

"So, Percy. You're dating Annabeth?"

"Y-Yes Sir" Percy squeaked, before repeating himself more clearly and confident

"And you're going well..?"

Percy nodded

"Well, I think so, you'll have to ask Annabeth about her side, but she seems happy"

Frederick nodded

"And you'll take care of her?"

Percy was sure about this one

"With my life"

Frederick smiled and gestured for the pair to head over to the park where Annabeth and Helen were watching Bobby and Matthew pretend swordfight

"Annabeth, you haven't picked-up on that jab that left Bobby wide open to attack"

Percy slid his arm around her waist and she rolled her eyes

"Why don't you?"

Percy stuck his tongue out at her and went over to her little brothers

"Hey guys"

The boys immediately stopped sword-fighting and gave Percy the once-over

"Annabeth said you're good at sword-fighting"

"And have cool water powers"

"And held up the sky"

"And saved the world"

"And you're _really _stupid"

Percy finally decided to cut them off

"Well, she didn't lie. But she held up the sky, and helped save the world and saved my life"

Bobby's and Matthew's eyes widened

"Really?!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"He seem nice Annabeth"

Annabeth looked over at her step-mum, who was currently watching Percy teach the boys how to perform the _Herculean Strike_

"He is, he's amazing"

"And you're happy?"

Annabeth let out a smile as Matthew disarmed his brother and hugged Percy

"More so than I've been in a _long time_"

**So, not much actual PercyAnnabeth moments but… I liked it.**

**Does anyone else here have FictionPress? If you do, check out my stories 'Star-Studded', 'Need A Lift?' and 'Spin The Bottle'**

**StealingChristmasLights xxx**


	27. CoD

**So, I'm sorry 'bout the late update but life is really hectic right now. I would just like to point out that I have only played CoD about twice when my brother's mates were over, and I failed (CoD is what all the guys I know named Call of Duty).**

CoD

I sat on the blue couch with Harry and Alex at Percy's house while Percy failed _epically_ at Call of Duty

"Perce, Man! I can't believe you missed that! That soldier totally just shot you!"

Percy scowled in his mate, Alex's, direction.

"Then why don't you have a shot"

Ten minutes and four lives later, Alex hadn't passed the level either

"Come on! I so shot him!"

"Give me a shot"

Alex passed the remote over to me, his blonde hair falling over his blue eyes for a second, Harry's freckle-covered face laughed

"Shane, you've got no chance"

"More of a chance than you"

Suddenly '_Barbie Girl_' started playing out of nowhere

"Shit" Swore Percy, frantically searching through the couch cushions

"That's you ringtone?" We all laughed

"Shut up!"

Percy flipped open his phone

"_Hello?_

_Hey, Wise Girl_

_What did you do to my ringtone?_

_No, I do not love it!_

_Well I'm sorry for changing your ringtone to 'Baby'_

_What is it?_

_No, I haven't_

_What? Why didn't you ask Mum to get it for me_

_Oh..._

_I'll check_

_Blue? Or the lacy grey one?_

Percy disappeared into his room for a moment, before coming back out

'_Kay, you can come over now, but I have some friends over_

_Alex, Harry and Shane_

_Playing Xbox_

_Well we kinda have stuff to do afterwards_

Percy blushed and he glanced over at all of us, who were looking at him questioningly, he mouthed something at us, smurf-friend? girl-nerd? I asked Harry what he had said

"Girlfriend" he replied

Percy had told us about his girlfriend, although none of us had never met her, the way Percy described her she was _h-o-t_, and smart, and nice and unbe-fricken-lievable, though it didn't surprise me, he had the female half of the school on his knees for him, take that however you may.

_I'll kick them out soon_

_Yeah, it's fine, definitely worth it_

_Okay, I'll see ya then_

_Love you too_

_Bye."_

Percy ended the call and smiled at us, as if this was nothing

"So, you guys have to go"

"What?"

"Why"

"But Peeerrrrrcyyyy"

Percy chuckled

"Sorry. But Annabeth's coming over"

Alex was the first to say what we had all been thinking; he was always the most confident

"Why can't we stay as well, we could meet her"

Percy blushed and I guessed that he had some other _activities_ planned with his girlfriend

"You can stay, for a little while, but after you've met her you have to leave"

I nodded and headed back to smash-up at Call of Duty

There was a knock on the door and all Harry, Alex and I were wrestling on the ground to get to the door first, Percy simply laughed and stepped over us. He opened the door to reveal a girl, that I presume is Percy's girlfriend, _holy shit_, that girl is hot enough to melt ice-cream, she had curly blonde hair and a toned, tanned body, I looked up at her eyes, expecting them to be baby-blue, instead they were a grey, like storm clouds, they creeped me out a little. I just kind of stood there in shock, Harry's brown eyes were as wide as dinner plates and Alex looked like he was seeing a ghost. Percy kissed the girl on the cheek and gestured for her to come in; she walked past the threshold and saw the three of us, looking like we had mental problems.

"So these are my mates, Alex, Harry and Shane" he then turned to us "You guys can go now"

Annabeth looked confused

"I thought they were staying? I just need my.. uh.. _thing"_

"But you were gonna stay?"

"Yeah, but I'll be here for a while, I don't have to be back at my dorm 'til midnight tonight, you guys can go on with whatever you're doing"

Percy looked at us, Alex stepped forward and gave him his best puppy-dog look, completed with over-exaggerated pout

"Sure, you guys can go back to playing CoD"

We ran back towards the couch and all shoved up on one side, probably 'cos we were all kinda uncomfortable around Annabeth. Annabeth sat on the other end of the couch and looked up at the TV screen while Percy sat next to her, snaking his arm around her waist as she leaned into his shoulder.

After another ten minutes of Call of Duty no-one had beaten the level yet and we were starting to get frustrated, Annabeth was looking at the TV screen with an amused expression on her face, Percy was watching Annabeth. He was head-over-heels for her, anybody could see that, he brightened up as soon as she spoke and anybody who knew him could tell that he was completely smitten. He whispered something in her ear and she laughed.

"Guys, Annabeth's gonna have a shot"

Percy paused the game, taking the remote off Harry and passing it to the blonde-haired-beauty sitting next to him; she tied her hair in rough ponytail and took the remote in her hand.

She expertly maneuvered her thumbs and fingers and within 104 seconds, she had passed the level.

Percy smirked and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, Annabeth simply smiled, and tossed the controller back to me.

Must I repeat.

_hot_.

**Sooooo, didn't really know how to end it….. but I think it turned out okay.**

**To DandelionsAndDaydreams, did you like this one better? I tried to put in more detail**

**To gmsnumber1percabethfan, You are AWESOME! Thankyou so much for your support**


	28. WiseGirl

**Sorry 'bout the late update, My brother dobbed on me about ding-dong-dashing and Mum took my laptop away. So, this popped out when someone suggested 'Nicknames'. First, I thought of one of those, like, cutesy-fluffy moments between Percy and Annabeth.. But then I thought of a moment between Leo and Annabeth and this kinda popped up, hope you like it! Check out my fictionpress account under the same name!**

WISEGIRL

"Percy, I have a bad feeling"

Percy tore his gaze from the purplish glow of the campfire and looked at Annabeth.

"Like, a stomach ache? Or demigod-bad feeling?"

Annabeth looked at her feet.

"I don't know, it might just be nothing. Doesn't matter, we'll talk about it in the morning"

Percy nodded and pulled Annabeth into his shoulder.

"We'll be fine, just enjoy the campfire"

Annabeth squished even closer to Percy and watched as the flames changed to a reddish glow.

"Okay campers! It's almost curfew, time to get some sleep"

There was a collective groan from the campers and everyone started to move off until only Percy and Annabeth were left

Annabeth took Percy's hand and dragged him up from his seat

"Come on Annabeth! Live a little, stay."

Annabeth shook her head

"I'm going to bed"

"At least let me walk you to your cabin" Annabeth smiled and nodded, Percy took her hand and lead her to Cabin 6

Percy took both of Annabeth hands in his and turned her to face him, pressing his forehead to hers

"Percy, let me go to bed"

"But Wise Girl, I'd miss you too much"

"Overnight?"

Percy nodded and Annabeth laughed

"Good night Seaweed Brain"

"G'night Wise Girl"

Percy kissed her and walked to his Cabin, turning briefly to watch her step through the grey door and close it behind her. That was the first he would see her in a _long time_.

"Annabeth! Have you checked the adjustments I made to the girls' bedroom?"

Annabeth turned to see Leo, his face stroked with grease and his trusty toolbelt fastened around his waist

"Sorry, no, I've been a bit busy lately, the Huntresses are here"

"That's 'kay Owl-Head, it's probably a good thing you're taking a break"

"Leo, I asked you not to call me that. I'm going to check with Malcom about the adjustments you made"

With that, Annabeth turned and headed towards the sword-fighting-arena

"No Jason, you have to twist the sword, like this"

Annabeth swiftly disarmed the blonde boy and smiled.

"Yeah Sparky, get it right" Leo rolled his eyes jokingly

"Leo! You haven't got it yet either!" Piper interrupted

"Neither have you Beauty Queen!"

"Leo! Be quiet while I'm teaching!"

Leo immediately shut-up and looked down at his old, scuffed shoes.

"Sorry Smarty-Pants. I'm just tired, that's all"

Annabeth nodded.

"That's fine Leo, how 'bout you guys all take five"

The trio headed towards where their water-bottles were

"And Leo"

Leo turned back around

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me Smarty-Pants, ever again"

Leo visibly gulped.

"Yes Ma'am"

"Jason! Have you lost your mind? You know you shouldn't go in that cabin"

Piper yelled at Jason, who had just stepped into the green-blue painted Cabin 3.

"Why? I'm just looking for a photo of this Percy guy, and the Stolls said just to check in here, that Percy wouldn't care"

"Percy may not care, but Annabeth certainly will, now get your ass out of this room!"

"Wait, come over here!"

Jason walked over to a small wooden photo frame near one of the two beds in the room, the messiest one. He lifted it up and looked at the photo, it was Annabeth and someone he guessed was Percy. Annabeth was smiling at the camera and Percy was kissing her cheek while she blushed, Annabeth's eyes were sparkling and Percy looked like it was the best moment of his life. This Annabeth was carefree, in love and didn't snap at the smallest details. She was happy. Jason turned the frame over and he saw something carved in the corner of it, the handwriting was scrawled and it wasn't carved well but he could figure it out.

_Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl_

"Annabeth!" Annabeth refused to look at Leo

"Smarty-Pants!"

"Feather-Head!"

"Owl-Brain!"

"Grey Eyes!"

Annabeth still refused to look at him; she hadn't talked to anybody since she screamed at Jason for going into Cabin 3. Piper was IMing Thalia about it and Jason was trying to ask Chiron about Percy, as Annabeth wouldn't tell him much.

"Wise Girl!"

Annabeth stood up and turned to Leo, eyes burning, she walked towards him and Leo had the sudden urge to cower behind a rock, she was terrifying.

"Don't you ever say that. _Ever_. You don't know anything! Just leave me _alone_!"

With that Annabeth turned and stalked off into the woods, leaving Leo alone and utterly confused.

"Wise Girl, big no-no. Got it."

Annabeth chewed her pinky nail anxiously, Leo was currently landing the _Argo II _on a large war-torn field that Jason had named, something about Mars. She decided it was probably time to do something, as the Greek representative and stand-in-leader she probably had to be there. She stood with Jason at the edge of the ship and watched as Leo pulled a leaver, sending the drawbridge down with a _thud_. Jason took her by the arm and led her towards a crowd of people dressed in armour, closely followed by Piper and Leo. Two people in purple robes strutted forward, the girl had dark hair in a falling out of a braid and the boy was staring at her, the boy was her MIA boyfriend, the boy was her stupid, loyal, charming bestfriend, the boy was Percy. Percy and the girl appeared to be arguing but Annabeth could only catch parts of the conversation

"… No, you'll ruin …"

"…Please, I have to see her…"

"… Have to be professional…"

"… Look at her…"

"… Not Roman behaviour…"

"…I'm Greek…"

The girl scowled and nodded her head, Percy beamed and started towards Annabeth and Jason

"Welcome, Greek visitors. I believe you have come to organise the Prophecy of Seven Quest?"

The girl stepped forward, cutting Percy off

"Who is the Greek Leader?"

Jason went to step forward but stopped himself, nudging for Annabeth to do so instead, she stepped forward

"I am, Annabeth, Daughter of Athena" Annabeth's hands were shaking and while she should've been looking at the girl she was looking at Percy, who stepped forward and spoke.

"I already knew that Wise Girl"

Percy opened his arms and walked over to Annabeth, engulfing her in a hug before Leo ruined their little moment.

"What the Hades! How come he gets to call you that, but I don't?"

**Ta-Da! I just had to end it like that, hoped you like it!**

**StealingChristmasLights xxx**


	29. School Reunion

**Congrats to my 300****th**** reviewer! Mysteries and Myths, you will be able to choose the next prompt! Ta-Da, just PM me when you think of an interesting one. Now, don't be fooled by the title, nothing to do with MoA. I hope you like it!**

REUNION

"Come on Annnabeth! It will be fun!"

"Why do you even care? It's my high school reunion, and I don't want to go!"

"Come on! We went to my high school reunion and it was fun"

"But you had friends at Goode, I didn't"

"There was Tate, the daughter of Apollo…. And Amie! I remember them!'"

"Annabeth! Why don't you want to go? You have a penthouse on the Upper East Side, you are a successful architect and you're engaged to the Saviour of Olympus! Why wouldn't you go back, you have nothing to hide"

"Percy, I hated high school, I'm happy now. So why would I go from the life I love to the one I hated?"

"So you can brag?" It was more of a question than a statement, but it still made Annabeth laugh

"Look, if we're there for twenty minutes and you're dying of boredom then we'll come back"

Annabeth bit her lip, Percy pouted and put on the puppy-dog-eyes, Annabeth sighed loudly.

"Fine, we'll go"

Percy jumped in the air and fistpumped

"The invite says 3pm, I better get changed"

Annabeth rolled her eyes as Percy raced down the hallway, returning three minutes later in dark jeans and a plain white t-shirt, he smiled at his fiancé. Annabeth kissed his cheek on her way to the bedroom to get changed.

"I can't believe you dragged me here"

Annabeth scowled as she pinned the red '_Hello, my name is'_ badge onto her chest and followed the high-school freshman into the school hall, she saw a crowd of familiar faces that she couldn't quite name and a long white table covered in platters of sweets salads and three large punch bowls placed evenly along the table. She looked up to see a girl with ice-blue eyes, light brown hair pulled into a long braid and a loud high-pitched, squeaky laugh, she knew that laugh, Tate.

"Tate! Is that you? It's me, Annabeth"

Tate turned and a smile beamed on her face.

"Oh My Gods, if it isn't Percy and Annabeth! I haven't seen you since, Gods, Camp? Has it been that long? You're still together! I always hoped you guys would never break-up!"

Percy laughed and lifted Annabeth's left hand, showing the celestial bronze ring with a large pearl in the middle. Tate saw it and squealed, Annabeth always swore she was a daughter of Aphrodite rather than Hermes.

"Yeah, have you seen Amie anywhere?"

Tate nodded and pointed towards the brunette woman in the corner, talking to a boy around four with deep brown eyes and blonde hair.

Amie? Amie Katerson? Is that you?"

The woman shooed off the child and looked up in Annabeth's direction, still dragging Percy by the hand.

"Annabeth! My Goodness, is that you? God, I haven't seen you since high school!"

Annabeth smiled and dragged Percy behind her as she walked over to her old friend. Amie's hair was pulled in a loose bun and she had a worn smile on her face.

"You look well, is that your boy?"

"Yes, that's Jez, my little baby boy. He's my only child. You don't have any, do you?"

Annabeth shook her head.

"No, but this is my fiancé, Percy"

Annabeth pulled Percy in front of her and he let out a shy smile

"Weren't you dating a boy called Percy in school?" Amie laughed.

"Yeah, this is him"

Amie looked a little stunned, granted, it wasn't exactly common for high school sweethearts to last. But Percy and Annabeth weren't exactly common.

"Really? Well that's sweet, high school sweethearts, engaged!"

Annabeth heard a yell of 'Mooooomm' in the distance and Amie shot her a 'got to go' smile before leaving.

"See, it's not that bad"

"I'll go get us some punch"

Annabeth had to admit, it was almost fun here. She looked over at the sweets end of the table. There stood, the black-curled girl that had never said a nice word to her in her life, Sky Ash.  
Fun gone.

Percy came back with a red cup of punch and to a scowl on Annabeth's beautiful face.

"What's up?"

"Do you remember the first time you came to my school?"

Percy shook his head.

"Well I do, I remember _her_" she said her as if it was the most disgusting word that has ever existed in the history of ever.

"And who is she again?"

Percy half-listened to the speeches being made by former class valedictorians and cheer squad captains, not really caring if Michelle Relifake won 'Junior Miss Texas' in year eight, and he doubted Annabeth did either.

"Percy, it's her"

Percy looked up on the stage, and sure enough, there stood a woman with long black ringlets in an expensive looking dress with a guy in a tux next to her.

"Hello, former classmates of Maryfield Prep School. I, Sky Ash, stand before you as an aspiring actress, with my husband, Andrew Dusentexis, a successful lawyer. I would just like to invite a few people that haven't come up yet to tell us a bit about how their life is going. Starting with Scarlett Red."

A girl with onyx hair in a pixie cut dragged a blonde man onto the stage, telling the story of how she made it as a successful doctor. Next was Layton East, a blonde man who told us of the struggle he went through when his baby boy needed surgery. Then it was Nathan Super, who told us the story of his late fiancé.

"Can I please call up Annabeth Chase"

I stood there, slightly stunned. I was going to _kill_ Percy after this, slowly and painfully. I slowly walked onstage, dragging Percy behind me, whispering death threats under my breath, Sky handed me the microphone and I just stood there, silent.

"So, tell us about yourself"

"What do I say?" I asked, paling more every second.

"How about starting with the handsome young man next to you"

Percy blushed and there was a few wolf-whistles from the crowd/

"Umm, this is my fiancé, Percy. He teaches history, P.E. and Ocean Studies at a local private school."

"How did you two meet?" Sky continued

"At a Summer Camp, when we were twelve"

There were more whistles and a few catcalls, everyone looked mildly stunned.

"When did you start dating?" This time, Percy stole the microphone and answered for her.

"On my 16th birthday, we've been together since high school"

Sky waved her hand to say they can go, taking the microphone from his hand in one swift movement. Percy took Annabeth's hand and led her off the stage and out the door with only a nod to the audience, he gave her his jacket and slowly led her to the passenger seat of the car before hopping in, relishing the silence.

"Well, that went well"

**So, you guys liked the last chapter? Huh? Any suggestions? Please check out my other story 'I Promise'**

**StealingChristmasLights xxx**


	30. Jealous

**Soooooo, spending the holiday at My Dads, and since I have no friends in this town… UPDATE TIME! Woop Woop! Chapter 30! Milestone here guys :) Get **_**ex-ci-ted!**_

JEALOUS

Percy had never considered himself a jealous person, he never had a lot growing up and he had always been grateful for everything he got. Soon, he found out, that his girlfriend brought out a completely different side to him.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Are you all packed?" Percy asked, picking up Annabeth's bag and dumping it in the back seat.

"Yep, all ready for a week with you and Montauk"

"And my parents, Mum would stab me if I didn't let you visit her"

Annabeth laughed and kissed his cheek and she sat in the passenger seat of Paul's old Prius.

"Where are they?"

"They've already gone, we'll meet them there. So I have the whole drive with just you to myself"

Percy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and laughed as he turned the ignition key and pressed the accelerator.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Why don't you two go for a swim?" Sally suggested as she turned the page of her book "There's only a couple people on the beach, it'll be fun"

Percy smiled in Annabeth's direction.

"Yeah Annabeth, it'll be fun…" he trailed off and Annabeth sighed and nodded

"Yay!" Percy fistpumped before leaving to go get changed, followed by Annabeth and an eye roll from his Mum.

Annabeth returned to see Percy in board shorts and no shirt, with a towel swung over his shoulder. She was wearing her red bikini with some black board shorts and had a towel tied around her waist. He took her hand and led her out the faded blue door.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Annabeth ran as fast as she could through the white sand, checking behind her to see if Percy had caught up. Bad move. Percy took her momentary pause to tackle her with 'Raa!' on the soft sand, earning a laugh from his girlfriend. He rolled off of her and laid down next to her for a moment

"You hop in, I dropped my towel somewhere over there"

Percy walked up the beach and Annabeth headed the couple steps to the water, slowly walking into the waves.

Percy passed three girls in bikinis laying on towels they with sunnies over their eyes, then a couple about his Mum's age, on fold-out beach chairs with an umbrella stuck in the sand between them, then a boy and a girl about thirteen, splashing eachother in the waist-high water.

"There it is" he picked up his blue towel and turned back to see some guy next to Annabeth. Percy clenched his fists 'til his knuckles were white and scowled.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Annabeth stood where the blue water reached her bellybutton and waited for her boyfriend to come back when she felt a hand run up her spine.

"Well, _hello_ babe"

Annabeth scowled at the blonde man in front of her and lifted the hand off her back.

"Go away"

"Why would I do that? You, my friend, look _good in green_"

He gave her the once-over, his eyes lingering on his chest a little too long for comfort, she crossed her arms over it.

"Because I have a boyfriend, now back-off you little creep"

"I like the feisty ones, I won't tell if you don't" he winked, making Annabeth vomit in her mouth a little bit.

"_Piss off_"

"You gotta nice voice, it'll sound good in bed when I make you scream toni-"

He was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder, the man turned to see Percy standing over him, with an angry expression on his bright red face.

Percy wordlessly swung a punch aimed at the nose, leaving a sickening _crack _and a groan of pain from the stranger.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Percy! You don't even know him! You can't just punch him!"

Annabeth followed Percy down the beach, trying to get him to turn around and listen. Percy stopped and sat down on the beach, bringing his knees to his chest and resting his head on his knees with a sigh, Annabeth sat down next to him, kneeling towards to him.

"Percy"

"Annabeth, I – I know, but, I ju- I just. Did you hear what he said! He, Oh My Gods! Did you hear that? You'd tell _me_ off for saying that to you! He… it-s just that.." He trailed off

"I know Perce, It was rude, but you can't punch every guy that's rude to a girl"

"It's not that he was rude to a girl, It's that he was rude to _my_ girl"

Annabeth smiled in spite of everything, he just punched a random in the face and was still being sweet.

"Percy, I know. You need to think things through though. We're gonna go back to the Cabin and tell your Mum and she'll decide what's going to happen"

Percy sighed, he didn't want to put his Mum through this, he didn't want Annabeth constantly needing to intervene in his fights and didn't want to be going around punching everyone that looked at his girlfriend, which would end up being a lot of punches.

He stood up and took Annabeth's hand to help her up aswell, when they were both standing he hugged her and buried his head in her hair.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled

"I know" she replied. "It's fine, I wanted to cut the bitch with the blue bikini that giggled when you passed her"

**So, I actually liked this chapter! Has anyone got a fictionpress account? Check out my cute little lovey-duvey stories! I have the same name :)**

**I have a challenge, could everyone please try to tell me …..**

**What is their favourite one-shot so far**

**What their favourite line from this shot is.**

**Thankyou for the sweet reviews everyone! Keep on it! It makes my day! :)**

**StealingChristmasLights xxx**


	31. Drool

**So, this isn't exactly my best…. But I had no idea what to write.**

**WARNING! SPOILERS FOR THE MARK OF ATHENA! SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW YET!**

**It still makes sense without reading MoA, but you might not want to know yet.**

**Is anybody else pissed and at the same time in love with the ending of MoA! How dare he do that to Percabeth, at the same time it's GENIUS!**

NIGHTMARE

It was their first night in Tartarus. Percy had tries to cushion Annabeth's fall but she had still re-broken her ankle.

"I can't believe you jumped" Annabeth mumbled as Percy tried to set her ankle.

"Well, believe it. I'm not letting you go"

Percy finished setting her ankle, as well as he could, and hugged her from behind so she could lean on him.

"You are possibly the dumbest"

"Hey!"

"most idiotic, stupidest"

"Is it pick on Percy day or something?

"Bravest and most amazing person I know"

Percy beamed and kissed her cheek.

"Come on beautiful, you need some sleep, long day ahead tomorrow"

Annabeth nodded and Percy let her use the backpack as a pillow when he laid her gently on the ground, before lying beside her and almost immediately collapsing into a sleep.

Of course, being a demigod, his sleep was never peaceful. Being in the same prison as a couple of immortals who wanted to kill Percy _apparently_ didn't go down so well.

He was helping Annabeth move through the dark shadows of Tartarus, he put her down and she sat while he turned away from her to stand lookout. He wanted to yell at Dream-Percy, _Don't leave her alone! _He could feel something bad was going to happen soon. Suddenly, a The Minotaur came out of nowhere, flanked by a couple dracaena and some ferocious looking hellhounds. Annabeth saw them coming and retrieved her knife but didn't make it up in time to dodge the army of monsters.  
She was ripped to shreds

Percy woke up with his face wet, he didn't know whether it was sweat, tears, or drool. Annabeth was over him, pale faced with her hair falling out of a messy ponytail.

"Percy? Are you okay? You were screaming and shaking and…" Annabeth faltered for a moment to look him over.

"You were screaming my name"

Percy was a little scared, he knew this was dangerous, he knew that most demigods wouldn't stand a chance, but Percy and Annabeth weren't most demigods.

"It's fine. I'm fine, it was just a dream"

Annabeth sighed and sat on the ground next to Percy, he pulled himself upwards so he was sitting next to her.

"Perce, demigod dreams often have meaning. Do you want to tell me?"

"Annabeth, trust me. I will make sure that this dream never comes true. Ever."

Percy caught Annabeth smile in the dim light, he had a feeling she knew what he dreamt about.

"Okay Percy. I trust you"

Percy lay down and gestured for Annabeth to do the same, she lay next to him and he wrapped her in his arms, dragging her closer.

"And Seaweed Brain"

Percy mumbled a half-asleep "eh?"

"You still drool in your sleep"

**Sorry, had to do it. Check out my story **_**'Til the Final Breath**_**. **

**StealingChristmasLights xxx**


	32. Hercules

**Almost crying while watching Disney's Hercules, it's like my comfort food of movies, you know? Those movies you got attached to when you were little and have watched so many million times you can quote them, Hercules is like that for me.  
I hope you like it, it may not be my best but it's cute and stuck in my head :) **

_HERCULES_

Annabeth placed her soaked jeans and shirt inside Percy's blue washing-basket, before walking down the hallway into the Jackson-Blofis lounge room, dressed in some old track-pants and Percy's too-big Goode sweatshirt.

"Annabeth! What movie do you wanna watch?"

After the rain hit while Annabeth was on her way to Percy's apartment their date plans had to change, they went from Central Park picnic to movies and pizza on Percy's couch.

"Dunno, what do you have?"

"Umm. Clash of the Titans, lots of Disney, we coul-"

"Disney? I've never seen a Disney movie"

Percy was utterly dumbfounded, and his wide eyes and jaw-drop certainly showed it.

"Never! How is that even possible? Mom and I practically used to live off Disney movies!"

Annabeth laughed, she could see a seven-year-old Percy huddled up on the couch singing to _The Little Mermaid._

"My Dad thought that dumb, kiddy movies would rot my brain, and Camp doesn't have any TVs, except for the one in the Big House, but that's not for Disney movies"

"Well it's decided, we're watching a Disney movie. What one?"

Annabeth sat on the couch, letting the creaky springs sink slightly under her weight.

"You choose, what was your favourite movie of all time when you were little"

Percy grinned from ear to ear.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Annabeth really wanted to hate _Hercules_, she really did. Right from the start she was picking out historical inaccuracies, but halfway through she really started to relate to these characters. When they showed Meg's story of love gone wrong she had a flash-back to Zoe, when Hercules saved the day on a Pegasus she thought to Percy in the Titan War, when Meg pushed Hercules out of the way of a falling pillar only to be hit by it she squeezed Percy's hand and snuggled closer to him, having a flashback to the searing pain of a poison dagger.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Percy thought Annabeth would hate him for putting on _Hercules_, purely on the historical inaccuracy of it. So you can imagine how surprised he was when Annabeth, easily on of the strongest people he knew, started crying during _Hercules_.

He noticed her sniffles when Hercules was offered immortality, a life by his father's side forever, right after defeating the Titans. He turned to his girlfriend to see her wiping her eyes and silencing sobs, when Hercules turned it down she almost burst into tears.

"Wise Girl, you alright?"

Annabeth tried to wipe her face dry on the top she was wearing before the end credits finished.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You tell me, you're the one crying"

Annabeth laughed, Percy was as oblivious as ever, that's for sure.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Silena never understood why her Dad chuckled everytime they watched Hercules, or why their Mum refused to watch it with them.

"Dad"

Silena turned around from her spot on the floor to face her dad, sitting on the couch behind her.

"Yeah hun?"

"Why won't Mum watch _Hercules_ with us?"

Percy smiled at his daughter; she had certainly inherited her mother's brains, only seven and already curious.

"It's a long story, maybe you'll hear it one day"

"Is it a camp story?"

Silena's sea-green eyes sparkled, she loved hearing about this mysterious camp she would go to when she was older.

Percy twirled one of his daughter's golden curls around his finger and let it spring back into place.

"Yeah, a camp story"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Silena adjusted her ugg boot so it covered the most skin it could, the Aphrodite Head Counsellor, Paige, had made all the newbies stay up late at the campfire to hear 'like, the most amazing, most cutest, adorable, love story that has ever existed, ever'. Silena was close friends with Paige and really did love her, but she needed some serious grammar lessons

The flames of the fire were tinged pink and about twenty kids of various parentage huddled closer to the flames in an attempt to keep warm. Silena's hair was down her back in honey ringlets, her green eyes fll of anticipation, she had always loved stories.

"Tonight, you guys are gonna hear one of the more recent myths, the story of Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase"

Silena's heart stopped momentarily, her parents had told her they were involved in the Titan War and Silena had always suspected they were a big part of it, but they had never gone into details. Apparently they were the love story of the century.

"It started years ago, when a Daughter of Athena ran away from home"

Paige went on to say how her Mom had battled monsters across the nation with the help if Thalia and Luke, the same Luke her little brother was named after. How Thalia sacrificed herself, how Annabeth wanted a quest, how she finally got one, with a dim-witted Son of Poseidon, her dad. How they returned Zeus' master bolt with Uncle Grover, defeating Medusa and a water-park-trap meant for a god, how when they got back Luke was shown as a traitor. How the next year Grover was kidnapped and Thalia's Tree was poisoned, how they snuck out of camp together, how they sailed the sea of monsters, how her dad was a guinea pig and her Mum saved him, how they rescued Grover, got the fleece and brought Aunt Thalia back to life. How the year after that Mum was captured on a mission to rescue some powerful demigods, how she was forced to hold up the sky, how they wouldn't let her dad go on the quest but he did anyway, how Bianca died, how the defeated Atlas and Zoe was killed, how her dad held up the sky to save his Mum, and how when he thought Annabeth would become a Huntress he was described as 'white as a ghost' and how they found out Nico's dad. How her Mum got a quest next, into the labyrinth, apparently no-one really knew what happened in there but rumour has it Percy told Annabeth to leave while she could, and she kissed him and ran, how there was an explosion and her dad disappeared for two weeks, he was sent to Ogygia. How when he came back, when he left Calypso's Paradise, Annabeth punched him and hugged him, how they navigated through the maze somehow, guided by a clear-sighted mortal, and found Daedalus, he gave his Mum that old silver thing she kept on her all the time, the one with the weird blue-glowy triangle on it. How Mum was jealous because suddenly there was another girl. How then next year was the Titan war, her dad took a swim in the River Styx, and apparently Mum was his lifeline. Her dad turned into a tornado, her Mum took a poison dagger for him, Rachel became the Oracle, Beckendorf was killed in an explosion, she froze for a moment when Silena, the first, died a hero, Mum convinced Luke to reap his own soul. Paige told the kids about what had become infamously known as the 'blue-cupcake-bubble' incident  
They won the warm, and Paige put emphasis on _finally_ became a couple.

Paige's gold-brown eyes were glittering all through the story, like this was what she wanted to be when she grew up.

But the part that really made sense to her was after the battle, when Percy was offered immortality, they said he glanced at Annabeth, and turned it down.  
Suddenly _Hercules_ made so much more sense.

**Eh, sorry about the giant paragraph explaining the story, but it wouldn't have made much sense if I skipped it, I don't have the books on me and went off my own memory for it, so tell me if there's many mistakes with the story.**

**StealingChristmasLights xxx**


	33. Mom

**So…. Please don't kill me! I know I haven't updated for a while but… I just had no idea what to write, then this was stuck in my head and where I am it's 11:11 at night. Make a wish! Not much actual Percabeth, sorry, kinda depressing…**

**Thankyou to gmsnumber1percabethfan, who was my 400****th**** reviewer! Wooooo! You are one of the best people who reads this story! Thankyou so much!**

MOM

Percy was dreading next Sunday, only a week away, Mother's Day.

Ever since Annabeth passed, Percy's daughter, Sophia Grace, had become his world. He was thirty-three now, it had been two years since Annabeth's death, and his heart still ached.

He didn't date, he knew he would see Annabeth again, he kept his wedding ring in his room, a plain silver ring, with Wise Girl carved into the shiny metal. After all, she was still his only love, and Sophia's mother.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sophia sighed, it was Monday, and besides the fact that everyone hates Mondays, today was gonna be worse. It was only six days until Mother's Day.

Sophia didn't remember much of her Mom, she was only five when she left, but she remembered enough to know that she was amazing, and Dad said she was smart, and beautiful, he looked at Sophia's golden curls wistfully every time her Mom was brought up in conversation.

She was eight now, old enough to understand what had happened to her Mom, but not quite mature enough to completely grasp the fact.

Sophia kissed her dad goodbye as he dropped her off to school, she usually walked but around this time of year, both of them could use a little extra time together.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sophia looked at the coloured card and craft scissors laid out in front of her, they were making Mother's Day cards.

She looked at the other kids, pasting red hearts and smearing glitter over stencilled-flower-shapes, their faces adorned with huge smiles and glittering eyes.

When Mrs. Maccaby, an older lady with once-gold hair and warm brown eyes, asks her why she's not making her card, she considers telling the truth, but decides against it.

"I am, I was just thinking about what I was gonna do"

She finishes is with a huge smile, but a fake smile nonetheless.

Mrs. Maccaby beams and heads over to where Johnny has stuck his hand to his face, _again_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Percy opened the door, expecting to see his daughter colouring in something at the coffee table, as she usually is on a Thursday night, but she's not.

Percy frowns and looks around the house, starting with the kitchen, he goes to leave when he notices the splashes of silver glitter over the tiled floor, leading to the trash-can.

Percy takes off the grey lid to see pieces of finely shredded blue card scattered through the rubbsih, some had glitter still intact and others had what was probably writing once upon a time.

He sighs and heads upstairs.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sophia didn't cry, maybe it was an inherited trait from her mother, but she didn't like to cry.  
Yet here she was, balling her eyes out on a Thursday night.

She notices her Dad slowly open the door, making that squeaky sound it's made for as long as she can remember.

"Gracie, oh, Gracie" Percy's instincts kick in and before he knows it she's wrapped in his strong arms, the arms that once held her mother as she cried.

"We made cards, and we talked in class about how great our Mom's were"

Her voice cracked at the word 'Mom', and she burst into sobs again, not caring that her tears were stainig her pillowcase a shade darker.

Percy simply cradled her, rocking back and forth on her purple bed sheets, am inside joke from a long time ago when Percy wore something similar. There wasn't much he could do to fix it, but that wasn't gonna stop him from trying.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Percy took a personal day off work, he let Sophia stay home from school, which was not a usual occurrence.

He made her blue pancakes in the morning, a tradition that still lived on after all these years, and he watched Hercules with her, she was already pointing out inaccuracies, she definitely had her Mother in her.

Percy saw Annabeth in her more and more each day, the way her golden curls bounced back after you pulled them, the way she was already too smart for her age, or maybe she had just been through a lot, and hse had her smile too, the same perfectly-aligned teeth and sprinkle of freckles just along her nose, it was sad to think she sould never notice the similarities for herself.

He took her out to a Chinese restaraunt for dinner, and blue-berry ice-cream for dessert.

"Dad" Sophia asked, in between licks.

"Uh-uh" he replied, blue tongue and all.

"What was Mom like"

Percy wasn't expecting that, but he smiled, because even if Annabeth was no longer with him, he would see her one day, and she would live on through legends, and through her daughter.

"Well, I'm gonna tell you an amazing story, my story with your Mom"

And that's how they spent the rest of Friday night, with blue tongues and glittering eyes, sitting on an old rusted bench in Central Park, and for the first time in a while, they were both happy

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Percy lies in his bed, the bed that's far too large for one. It's Mother's Day

He watches the door crack open, letting a silver of golden light shine onto his face.

"Sophia?"

His eight-year-old daughter climbed up onto his wooden bed and hugged him, he returned it, engulfing her thin figure in tanned arms and letting her head rest in the crook of his neck. It was around seven in the morning or Mother's Day, Sophia was still in her pink and grey pyjamas, Percy's bottom half was tangled in the grey bed sheets, but they didn't care.

"Happy Mother's Day, Dad"

**Ta-Da! What do you think?**

**Tell me: What was your favourite line from this shot?**

**StealingChristmasLights xx**


	34. Seven

**Hey guyysss…  
I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!  
I know I haven't updated in a billion-kjillion years, but I have been busy, go to the end for my giant long paragraph about how sorry I am and how amazing you are and why I'm doing what I'm about to do, but in short: I'm going on hiatus, and so is this story.  
This chapter completely disregards anything Riordan wrote Post-TLO.**

_Seven Times Percy Realized He Loved Annabeth  
(and One Time He Said It)_

**One.**  
His birthday, the day the war ended. Percy watched his new _girlfriend_ laugh inside their little safe-haven, the sunlight trickling down through the blue above them. It was over, they had won, they were _together_. Percy loved the girl sitting across from him, he wasn't sure what kind of love, he didn't think he was in love. But Annabeth was his best friend, and he loved her for that.

**Two.**  
Around 3am. Annabeth had a nightmare, and snuck into Percy's cabin to talk. They had stayed up for hours, talking about nothing and everything at the same time. They laughed and cried and smiled as Annabeth buried herself into Percy's chest, his arms protectively wrapped around her. Annabeth sat up to check her boyfriend's small bedside clock.

_2:58 am_

"I should probably go" Annabeth trailed off, her fingers still intertwined with his.

"No, stay here, sleep here."

Annabeth bit her lip, Percy could tell she was having an internal battle.

"We'll get in trouble"

"You're worth it"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy's corniness, but nodded anyway, snuggling closer into Percy's shirtless chest and wrapping the blankets around them.

Because a few extra hours with the girl he loved meant the world to Percy.

**Three.**  
The first week of senior year. Annabeth had transferred to Goode, after an incident involving a particularly ferocious hellhound and an accidental fire. Percy was thrilled to be spending more time with his girlfriend, but an old enemy had gotten in the way: algebra. Annabeth had been put in all advanced classes, Percy's classes were, not-so-advanced. The only chance Percy had of being in the same class as Annabeth was to ace the beginning-of-year tests and be put up a level. It took four all-nighters in a row and several prayers to Athena to pass that test, but it was well worth the trouble.

**Four.**  
August 18th, exactly one year after the war ended. The camp celebrated and mourned, telling the newbies stories of quests, monsters killed, lives lost and loves found. As Percy heard Thalia's version of the _holding-the-sky incident_, he wondered how different his life would be without Annabeth. Percy tightened his grip on her hand and Annabeth winced, listening to Will recount the whole _poison-dagger-story. _He knew he would do it all over again if it meant he got to keep Annabeth, and that is love.

**Five.**  
Their first Valentine's Day as a couple. It was noon before Percy even connected the dots between the white flowers Paul left Sally on the kitchen table and the red and pink decorating the school entrance-hall. _Styx!_ He rushed by the store after school, picking up some blue jellybeans before catching a cab to Annabeth's boarding house. Percy was prepared to beg, to tell her how sorry he was a million times over and get down on his knees and beg for her forgiveness, anything to make this right. When Annabeth opened the door in sweats and an old camp shirt, Percy immediately started spitting out apologies, only to be returned with a confused look. It was then Percy realized how _perfect_ the girl in front of him was, because she had forgotten too.

**Six.**  
Their wedding day. It was simple, low-key, the ceremony on the edge of the lake their relationship began. Chiron laughed, Sally cried, Percy was just _glowing_ the whole day, he could honestly be described as the happiest man, god, or mixture of both at that moment. As cliché as it sounds, history did repeat itself, and Annabeth found her beautiful white dress to be slightly damp as they were dumped in the lake, again. But they wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Seven.**  
When she was hurt. Percy got a call from Katie Gardner around 2pm, simply informing him that a hellhound had got a lucky swipe in on Annabeth and she was now staying at camp for the day. Percy had organized to leave the school before he even hung-up. He got to camp inhumanely fast, running into the infirmary to find his girlfriend casually reading on her bed, an orange shirt covering her bandaged wounds. Percy rushed to her, repeatedly kissing her and apologising. Sorry he wasn't there, sorry she was hurt, sorry he didn't protect her when she needed it.

"Percy, you don't have to take care of me all the time. I'm fine, promise"

But he did, because Percy's whole life revolved around making sure the people he loved were safe and happy. And Gods, did Percy love Annabeth.

**One.**  
On a lazy Sunday afternoon. Annabeth was staying for dinner and had spread herself out on Percy's bed, head hanging off one side and her sock-clad feet up against his blue wall; all in an attempt to comfortably read her new book. Percy leaned against his door-frame and smiled, she still looked gorgeous in an old Goode sweatshirt and a pair of frayed denim shorts, she looked absolutely stunning. Annabeth didn't notice her boyfriend until his head was resting on her stomach, she rolled her eyes but made no move to stop him.

"Ya' comfy there Wise Girl?"

"I was, until you showed up."

"That's not very nice!"

Annabeth folded the top-right-corner of her page and shut the book, placing it gently on Percy's bed-side table.

"I am so sorry Percy!" Annabeth replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm "How could I ever make it up to you?"

Percy pouted, pointing from her lips to his, Annabeth complied, leaning in to give him a quick peck. Percy tackled his girlfriend on the bed, his fingers quickly finding her sides and tickling mercilessly.

"Per-Percy! Stop! Seaweed Bra- Ahh! Stop!"

Annabeth erupted into laughter, failing to properly scold her boyfriend.

"Okay, okay. I'm done"

Percy sat up, leaning against the wall. Annabeth sat up after, adjusting her (his) top.

"Gods, all I put up with from you Seaweed Brain!"

Percy laughed, leaning in closer to his girlfriend of just-over-a-year

"Gods, I love you Wise Girl"

_Styx_. That was not supposed to come out. Percy meant the words he said, but he didn't mean for those words to come out _then_. Percy was internally freaking out, waiting for Annabeth to panic and leave, or worse, panic and leave _him_.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain"

**So, I am so sorry! So sorry for not updating, then not writing, sorry sorry sorry sorry! I am just too busy now, and have no internet access and I am just really sorry!**

**This hiatus is not permanent, if I find time I may update, but I can no longer promise regular updates.**

**I love everyone who reads this story, you are all amazing people and the best reviewers and friends! Thankyou so much for reading.**

**StealingChristmasLights xxxx**


End file.
